The Curse of the Red String
by Rikki Taro
Summary: : When letting their arguing get the best of them, Inuyasha and Kagome are 'cursed' of the red string of fate will be tied to them to see the world with new eyes. None of the Inu-tachi group has a clue of what the outcome of the 'red string' will bring, but it brings out the good, the mushy, and the messy. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys well I decided on this as my starter new story for summer. I have no clue how long it will be cause really it was just a small idea I received with a mix of :The image from the first ending of **_**Inuyasha: The Final Act**_** and that one episode of **_**Ranma ½ **_**:**_** Shampoo's Red Thread of Dread.**_** For those of you who don't know of the Asian tale of the red thread, here is a basic summary which I found at wiki/Red_string_of_fate**

**And I do think you will find it matches up with Inuyasha and Kagome.**

**The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soul mates or a twin flame.**

**Summary: When letting their arguing get the best of them, Inuyasha and Kagome are 'cursed' of the red string of fate will be tied to them to see the world with new eyes. None of the Inu-tachi group has a clue of what the outcome of the 'red string' will bring, but it brings out the good, the mushy, and the messy. **

**Rikki: I just got a shudder up my spine…. (Glances over shoulder to see two angry eyes) ROLL STORY! PLEASE ENJOY! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! EVEN IF HE'S ABOUT TO HURT ME!**

"A village!" Kagome squealed with joy.

The gang was all looking down from a far off hill to the village below. Inuyasha stood beside Kagome, with his arms crossed and his usual scowl on his face.

"We're just wasting time getting all the way down there." Inuyasha snorted and was turning to walk away when Miroku grabbed the sleeve of his robe.

"Inuyasha have some consideration for us _humans_. After traveling for so many long days, camping out in the woods is uncomfortable. Not that we are complaining but, when we see a village we want to stay _there_ the night." Miroku ranted with the girls nodding in agreement.

"Besides it is on our way North." Sango added receiving a grunt from Inuyasha.

"Even so we waste daylight getting all the way down this rugged hill, when we could be making track."

"Please Inuyasha?" Kagome pleaded with her big eyes. Looking into those eyes Inuyasha hated to admit he couldn't say no. He knew that was the secretive look that Kagome gave him that 'if this look doesn't work I'll 'sit' you to hell if you don't agree'. Although he really didn't need to be 'sitted' to agree. Spinning around with his nose up to the air in a pout he grumbled.

"Keh, if you just **have **to be in a village."

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled giving a smile and was already starting to make her way down the hill with Shippo on her shoulder

Inuyasha was right that it did take them 'til dusk to get down that hill. After getting on the even land, were they able to walk easily again they were beginning to approach the outskirts of the village.

"Alright Miroku, you think you can get us in somewhere?" Shippo asked for the group. Miroku smirked smugly, and pulled a sutra out from his robes.

"I do sense an incredibly dark aura." He chuckled receiving an annoyed look from Inuyasha.

"You have no shame in scamming people and still call yourself a monk." He grumbled.

"I know it's wrong but I really don't care, just as long as we get a bed and bath." Sango sighed to Kagome who agreed. The gang made their way through the village streets, just glancing at the small booths.

"I sense a dark demonic aura!" Miroku proclaimed in the streets. Everyone looked over worried if a demon had infested in their village. Miroku pointed in the direction of the nearest house that was-coincidently- the largest house in their village.

Immediately making his way through the village to the large house, with the others following behind. Approaching the house the head of the house came out hearing the ruckus.

"What do I hear of a demon in our village?" He asked obviously very scared.

"Yes unfortunately my good sir," Miroku sighed dramatically. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shoved his arms in his sleeves. Sango just rubbed the soreness in the back of her neck to try and not care about how Miroku was pulling a scam and just wanted a nice hot bath. And Kagome and Shippo just stood patiently watching and waiting for a nice night under a roof. "I feel the aura right in your house. It must be removed immediately!"

The head man's face paled. "Then please remove it monk." He begged. Miroku easily waved him away with a comforting smile.

"Of course my good man, but of course I do require a fee."

"What do you need?"

"I would only ask for a place for me and my companions to rest for the night." Miroku smiled. The man sighed with relief and gave a small smile in content.

"Of course, just please free my house of this demon." He pleaded.

"Which I will do immediately, once I trace the aura to its center point," Miroku said. The man nodded and offered for Miroku to lead the way and turned back to the rest of the group.

"I will send someone back to show you to your rooms." He nodded and followed after Miroku leaving the rest to wait.

It was nearly right after the man left that a servant girl came from the same way Miroku and her master just went. She bowed her head politely in greeting. "Please come this way Young Lords and Ladies." She beckoned as she walked away. Just following after her they were lead into a large room. "Please do make yourselves comfortable. Dinner should be ready soon." She said as she closed the door behind her to resume her other duties.

Inuyasha leaned back against a wall and placed his arms behind his head. "Alright enjoy your stay 'under a roof'" He grumbled.

"Oh we will." Shippo shot back to receive a hit in the head.

"Don't talk back to those stronger then you runt!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "Sit!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground from his comfortable position and growled.

"He needs to be taught a lesson wench." He growled. Kagome just opened her arms for Shippo and turned away from him.

"Not with violence." She said, Shippo snickered and held onto Kagome tighter.

"Ahhh, fighting already are we?" Miroku's voice asked as he pulled the door open and walked in. Inuyasha sat up and put his hands in his sleeves again.

"That sure was a fast extermination for a 'dark demonic aura'." Miroku just sat down and crossed his legs and crossed his arms as if in meditation.

"Well I didn't exactly exterminate anything."

"Fraud," Inuyasha scoffed. Miroku shook his head.

"Inuyasha, I _did_ sense an aura. And you might not be surprised of who I found." He said and threw something towards Inuyasha who was the only one who could tell what, or who it was.

"Myōga?" He asked as the flea demon immediately jumped around.

"Master Inuyasha! How glad I am to see you!" He cried and was only pinched in between Inuyasha's fingers.

"Cut the crap Myōga. What are you doing here?"

"Well…you see… I was taking a rest… from searching for you."He coughed.

"Why were you searching for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking down at the tiny flea.

"Oh, Lady Kagome! It's nice to see you again!" Inuyasha pressed harder down on the little flea.

"Why _were_ you searching for me?" He repeated.

"It's for privacy only between you and I my lord." Inuyasha grunted and squeezed the flea in his fist.

"Guess I'm going for a walk." He mumbled and left the room before bumping into the servant girl from earlier. Just mumbling a 'sorry' he walked away as she looked into the room.

"I drew a bath for ye." She offered holding a few night robes.

"Go on ladies." Miroku said smirking. "I guess I'll just sit around and wait for Inuyasha."

Sango narrowed her eyes not exactly trusting the pervert as Kagome got her bathing supplies. "Let's go Kagome." She said and walked into the hall to follow the young girl to their bath.

* * *

"You know your demon will want a mate within the next few years me lord right?" Myōga asked Inuyasha as they just sat on the roof of the large house.

"That's not important to me now Myōga." Inuyasha growled. "All I care about is finding the jewel shards and defeating Naraku."

"Of course my lord, it was just something I wish you would be thinking about. In a few years you might wake up and all you care about is finding her and neglect these duties. So I would just suggest that you either keep an open mind for a mate or finish your issues before these two interfere." Myōga advised. Inuyasha just got up and tossed Myōga over his shoulder.

"Don't waste my time over this." He spat. He really didn't care about finding a mate. That of all things didn't matter to him. Jumping down from the roof, he heard a scream, immediately rushed to follow it. When he found that servant girl against the wall by the looks of a bigger and muscular man.

"Please," She whimpered when she was pushed tighter into the wall.

"I'm having you girl." The man breathed huskily, while one of his hands stroked down her leg. He was leaning in to claim her lips when Inuyasha practically hit him to go flying to the other end of the hall.

"You shouldn't force woman against their will, you disgusting scum." Inuyasha spat. When the man glared up he spat blood from his mouth and growled.

"And who are you to hit the lord of this house?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"I already met the lord of the house fool. And you ain't him." He felt someone touch his arm and looked over to see the girl shaking her head.

"He's the young master my lord. His father was the one who welcomed you earlier." She explained. Inuyasha growled cursing himself in his mind.

"So you must be the ones who were staying the night." The young master said getting up. "But now I recommend you and your friends get out of here, before I send in the guards to drag you out."

"Your Father won't kick us out when he hears that you were forcing yourself on one of your servants." Inuyasha shot back. The man shrugged.

"Probably not, but when he hears you attacked his only son, I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting rid of you." Inuyasha just punched him again and the servant girl gasped.

"Please leave sir!" She ushered as she checked on her master.

"Keh, I don't want to be here anyways." Inuyasha said as he strode off to the room to get the others. They wouldn't care as long as they heard he was helping a young woman.

"Mad demon in the house!" He heard someone cry and he could tell it was the girl. "A mad demon has broken the young master's jaw!" It was loud enough for the whole house to at least hear of. And right in front of their room's door, it was pulled open by a worried and shocked Kagome.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" She asked as he pushed by her and grabbed her bag.

"We're leaving." He grumbled and shoved anything out into the yellow backpack before slinging it over his shoulder.

"What do you mean? We can stay here the night." Miroku added looking up from the sake he was drinking.

"We just ain't staying!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Why not? It's not like we're- you attacked the young master here." Kagome guessed. Inuyasha didn't even deny or confirm it but she somehow knew and her face turned furious.

"Inuyasha! Really? We got a place to stay for the night and you messed it up!" She yelled. Inuyasha growled and just grabbed her wrist.

"I had my fucking reasons, now we're going before the come for us. And really I don't feel like fighting humans right now." He began pulling her along after him after grabbing the already asleep Shippo by the tail and handing him to Kagome, who still was ratting him out.

Miroku sighed and got up grabbing his staff. "And I did all that work for nothing." Sango glanced over cranky as well to not be sleeping on a futon tonight as she grabbed her small sack of her armor.

"What work?" She grumbled and picked Kirara up to place on her shoulder and they followed after Inuyasha.

* * *

"Believe it or not wench! It's whatever you make of it!" Inuyasha yelled at the still angry Kagome.

"I believe you Inuyasha! But you could have done better!" Kagome screamed back. The rest of the gang were placing their bets at who would win in this yelling match, which wouldn't surprise them if Kagome did.

"How was I suppose to know he was the Lord of the house?"

"I don't know! Why do you punch random people with at least **telling** them to back off!"

"It's amazing how they can do that yet walk side by side together at the same time." Miroku noted.

They were probably miles from that village and once they were a good radius away from it, Inuyasha set up camp nearly at midnight. Now they were nearly out in the middle of nowhere and were shocked to see an old woman hobbled out carrying a large vase that seemed very heavy to the poor woman.

When she saw Inuyasha in the lead, coming her way, she got a small twinkle of relief in her eye. "Please young man, would you help-"

"Shut up old hag!" Inuyasha snapped which partially frightened the old woman.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "See this is what I mean! You absolutely have no courtesy and know how to control your anger and take it out on others!" She turned sweetly to the old woman and smiled. "I'd help you with that." She offered holding out her arms.

"Oh dear, it is heavy girl." The old woman tried to refuse but did hand it to Kagome. Immediately Kagome was heaving to keep it from dropping and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Ha! Some help you'll be! You can barely hold that thing!" He mocked to receive an angry glare from Kagome.

"Well I wouldn't need to if you'd just help!"

"Now that you have it, I don't think I will help you ungrateful wench!" Inuyasha smirked smugly seeing Kagome go red with anger.

"You jerk! Sit!" She commanded and when Inuyasha crashed into the ground, Kagome had trouble keeping her balance with the heavy object as it tumbled from her arms. The old woman watched shocked as it shattered into bits on the ground and put her hands to her face.

"You broke it!" She cried. Kagome immediately spun around and turned red.

"I'm so sorry!"

"See you can't even do that right!" Inuyasha yelled which cause Kagome to immediately turn to him and start yelling again.

Miroku and Sango sighed at seeing how far this was going.

"Do they hate each other that much?" The old woman asked them. "So much that they let it get in the way and it ends up destroying _my_ vase!"

"They don't really hate each other." Shippo sighed.

"In all honesty they both really care for each other." Sango added. The woman looked up with a curious eye then back at her broken vase and then to the arguing couple.

"I see," She muttered and entered her hut again to come back out with bowl of red powder. Walking over to the two she threw the whole entire contents of the bowl at the two. Coughing Inuyasha tried to mask Kagome's and his mouth away with the sleeve of his robe.

"What the hell was that for hag?"

"This will teach you two a lesson! From dawn 'til you come across the flower of how you truly feel." The woman shouted. Until it cleared out. "Let the red string of fate play its roll in my curse and by the early morning, will it take its effects!"

"What do you mean effects?" Kagome asked worried at what the red powder was to do. The old woman grinned.

"Oh you'll see." She chuckled and walked off into her hut.

"Stupid old woman! Get out here and tell us what the hell you did!" Inuyasha yelled after her and was yanked on by Kagome.

"Please! It's your fault we got into this!"

"My fault?" Inuyasha repeated and they were at it again. Shippo sighed and looked at the two annoyingly.

"Let's hope it was a powder that shuts them up." He said as Kirara mewed in agreement and the two reasonable young adults nodded, knowing that would be pleasant for their sakes.

**So what did you guys think? Please review this! It really means a lot. And also has anyone else noticed how much InuXKag and MirXSan can relate to each other? I mean Kagome and Inuyasha both grew up without a father, and Miroku and Sango (sadly) both saw their fathers' deaths. That's both so sweet and tragic.**

**So please review! The more reviews I have the more I know people actually like on this story and the more I'll actually work on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews, I decided from now on updates will occur every 7 reviews, after that it's whenever I feel like it. And let me tell you I was pretty shocked waking up the next morning I posted this and saw a few short reviews. Short but nice reviews that I have a few comments to make about.**

**To CityOfFallenAshes: Thank you**

**Alyssa: Thanks it took me a lot of practice and I see the irony of how in all my stories that someone says I have the characters right it's this one.**

**Kagome39: Well you have to wait and see now don't you…which you're about to.**

**And to Zerimar: Again thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.**

"You are just being a complete jerk about everything!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. It was nearly dusk for the Inu-Tachi group as they were still walking.

"We took a rest a while back!" Inuyasha argued back. Both were still yelling at each other over every little thing after they left the old woman's hut.

"That was basically at mid day Inuyasha! We're human we need to sit and rest at times!" Inuyasha crashed into the ground from the given command that slipped through Kagome's mind. Crouching down beside him Kagome looked at him apologetically. "Sorry! I didn't mean it that time!" She apologized almost immediately.

Inuyasha glared up at her from the ground until the hold was released. "Stupid wench watch what you're saying!"

"I apologized okay!"

"That still doesn't make it better!"

"Oh and what would make it better? If I just sat and thought about whatever I say?" Inuyasha slammed into the ground again.

"See what I mean you stupid wench!"

"Stupid am I? Then maybe the only word that consists in my vocabulary is sit…sit…sit… ! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!" She screamed until there was basically a six foot outline of Inuyasha's body in the ground. Slowly, a clawed hand reached up and pulled himself out from the ground.

"I…hate…you." He growled. Kagome's face went from furious anger to shocked alarm.

"W…Waaht?" She asked when Inuyasha towered over her.

"I hate you! You stupid girl!" He yelled louder at her. The rest of the gang was silent not wanting to move or speak during this tense atmosphere. Kagome was feeling that at any moment she would break apart into crying but knew that would only give him what he wants.

"Well you know what Inuyasha? I hate you too! You're an inconsiderate jerk! I hate you so much I can't even stand it! And if we feel the same way about this, THAN YOU CAN FIND AND GET KIKYOU TO HUNT YOUR SHARDS AND GO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH HER! THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT!" She screamed. Inuyasha felt knocked over, but refused to show that on the outside and only did nothing. Kagome wished for him to deny it and say that she was already here, miles away from Kaede's village. But with him just saying nothing yet keeping his angry scowl on his face, Kagome just turned and stormed off towards the nearby surrounding woods where they would mostly likely make camp. Walking into the trees until she was no longer seen from the rest of the group.

Sango made a move to go after her, but was stopped by Miroku's arm intersecting her path.

"That's not the best idea Sango. This really is their biggest fight I've ever seen." He said and Sango just watched Kagome storm away feeling nothing but hurt for her friend.

* * *

It was late at night when Kagome had returned. And Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had pulled all the tricks on Inuyasha to just give in and look for her, but he was as stubborn as ever. He only hopped up in a tree and said they could make their camp for the night, and ever since he was up there pouting.

"Hi Kagome!" Shippo greeted, trying to sound cheery in hopes of lifting her spirits. Kagome just gave a tiny smile before sitting down beside the fire that they had already started. Looking up she noticed where Inuyasha was and noticed he was just watching her, but the both turned their heads away showing that they really didn't care.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome just leaned back in the grass and closed her eyes.

"I'm fine. It's just nice to have a few unresolved things solved."

"Are you really leaving Kagome?" Shippo asked his eyes wide not wanting his mother like figure to leave. Kagome looked down at him sadly and nodded.

"Yeah Shippo, don't worry Sango and Miroku will take care of you. Right?" She asked her two companions she knew for so long. Sango nodded feeling a few tears in her eyes.

"Of course we would Lady Kagome." Miroku nodded with a comforting smile. "Although I wish that you wouldn't run off right now before you try and talk this out." Kagome just shook her head.

"There's no use in that. Some people's feelings are clear, and I don't want to be a dead weight anymore." She sighed getting up and unrolled her sleeping bag. "I'm turning in." She muttered before crawling in and turning away from the group, having the feeling of her heart being broken. Unknown to the rest that someone was feeling the same way and it was obvious they way he looked up at the moon. It was like he was regretting everything he did, and he really didn't want the young miko to go.

* * *

**(folks I have a confession to make about what you are about to read…and really I'm totally embarrassed writing the rest of this story. So fair warning, Inuyasha and Kagome *sudden tackle from Inuyasha)**

**Time to kill you! (Yes it is that bad)**

Sango woke up at the fresh morning light shinning down on her. Sitting up, she reached her arms above her head in a stretch. Feeling the sudden movement of her mistress cause Kirara to un-curl from the ball she was in and stretch yawning before licking her fur. Sango smiled at her close companion and when she checked her surrounding companions, something behind shocking made her give a high gasp.

Placing a hand over her open jaw in shock she took her shoe and tossed it over at Miroku, who was leaning against a tree, to wake him up. Feeling the sudden object hit his skull, Miroku snapped awake, thinking they were under attack. Although seeing no opposing forces he saw it was Sango's shoe that awoke him from his pleasant dream.

"What Sango?" He asked her softly as to not awake Shippo who was asleep on his lap. Sango just pointed over across from them and that was the direction Miroku looked over to and his eyes grew to the size of rice buns. The two were just staring, at something they thought they would never see anytime soon.

Inuyasha wasn't up in the tree any more, from where they saw him last before they went to bed shortly after Kagome. And Kagome wasn't faced away from them all, tucked away in her sleeping bag. The two were shockingly, sleeping together.

Kagome was tucked under Inuyasha, her head lying over his right arm while his left was around her waist to hold her close to him. Wrapped warmly around Kagome was the robe of the fire rat and both of their faces didn't seem angry or alarmed. They looked peaceful. Miroku just couldn't stop staring at the odd picture.

"Well it looks like they made up." He glanced over at Sango in a teasing tone. But she just gave him an annoyed look.

"My guess is that they aren't feeling well." She mumbled.

"So….how are we going to approach this?" Miroku asked setting Shippo on the ground and standing up with Sango.

"Well, I say we wait for them to wake up and ask them what happened after we went to bed last nig-Miroku!" She hissed when Miroku took the shoe she threw at him and tossed it at Inuyasha's head. Immediately the hanyou woke up and glared over at the two.

"What the hell? Can't you see that we're sleeping!" He hissed. Miroku and Sango just couldn't speak. Yesterday if they did something like that early in the morning, Inuyasha would wake up and do a lot of yelling at them, inconsiderate about anyone else sleeping.

"We?" Miroku repeated to receive a narrow glare from Inuyasha.

"You can't see Kagome right here?" The monk and demon slayer tensed up even more. Inuyasha just grumbled before placing his head alongside Kagome's and buried his nose into her hair. Grumbling about how if they wanted to keep their hands to not throw stuff near _his _Kagome.

"This is officially out of the blue." Sango stated falling to the ground and looking over at Miroku. "I don't think I like this other side of Inuyasha just coming out like this."

"Well we might as well just relax." Miroku suggested sitting beside her. "Obviously our hanyou friend wants more time to sleep with Kagome before she wakes up and starts yelling about how she's going to leave."

So sitting and sipping some tea the two made, they waited for their friends to wake up. Hearing the crackling of the fire, Shippo began to awaken. Sitting up to rub the sleep out of his eyes he walked over to Miroku and Sango muttering his 'good morning' even though his voice held no happiness.

"Did Kagome leave yet?" He sniffled looking down at the ground. When he went to sleep last night, he was curled up on Kagome's bag. Now once he woke up alone, he thought Kagome had already left him.

"Not exactly, Shippo." Miroku said just taking another sip of his tea. Shippo looked up to the monk with his wide teary eyes.

"Then why did she leave me all alone?"

"She didn't even leave." Sango reassured him and pointed over to where Kagome lay. Following her indication, Shippo looked over and smiled.

"I knew she wouldn't le- Why is she sleeping with Inuyasha?"

"We actually have no idea." Miroku laughed.

"Well, I'm waking up Kagome to ask her." Shippo said walking over to the sleeping pair, when his tail was grabbed by Miroku.

"You will do no such thing. Inuyasha has already made a threat of being woken up again and now's the time to just enjoy the peace we have."

"But I want to talk to Kagome!" Shippo whined loudly, causing the young miko to shift awake.

Opening her eyes she sighed from her good night sleep, and everyone-excluding the still snuggling hanyou- fearing for her to explode yelling about Inuyasha wrapped around her so. She looked over to where Inuyasha was sleeping beside her and oddly, she brushed the bangs over his eyes and smiled warmly as she began to remove the arm over her waist.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried hopping into her arms in a hug. "Please don't leave! _I _don't want you to go! And Sango and Miroku don't want you to go! You shouldn't go away just because of dumb Inuyasha!" He pleaded. Kagome only blinked in shock as she picked Shippo up to face her.

"Leave? What are you talking about?" She asked innocently when her face turned a tad serious as to scold. "And you shouldn't talk of Inuyasha like that!"

"Last night you said that you were going to go home for good because you got into a big fight with Inuyasha." Shippo reminded her. Kagome just looked down at him utterly confused of what he spoke about the previous night's events.

"Fight?" She repeated.

"Don't you remember?" Sango asked.

"You and Inuyasha both had a yelling match, and said a few things we're sure you didn't mean." Miroku added.

"I don't remember anything like that happening between with us. Inu-kun?" She asked giving Inuyasha a shake.

"Inu-kun?" The others repeated in shock. Kagome looked back not really surprised.

"That's what I call him."

"Since when?" Sango gasped and Kagome just lightly blushed.

"For a while now…since we made our confession." Inuyasha woke up from Kagome shaking him awake and looked around.

"What is it?" He asked sitting up and scooting over closer to Kagome.

"Miroku and Sango said that last night we got into a fight. Do you remember that?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, we didn't fight at all last night." He gave Kagome a friendly yet mischievous smirk. "Except you still protested sleeping together if you call that a fight." Kagome's whole face flamed red.

"Inu-kun! They don't need to know that!"

"It shouldn't be that surprising to them." However that was said in the very least of how shocked the others were. Shippo jumped from Kagome's lap and crawled over to Sango and Miroku.

"You guys were right about Inuyasha being weirder than normal, but Kagome?" Shippo whispered.

"It is very alarming." Miroku whispered back.

"This isn't alarming anymore Miroku." Sango said pointing over at the subject they were talking about. Because now, Kagome was rubbing one of Inuyasha's ears. Miroku just coughed in order to clear his throat.

"Uhhh, Kagome? Inuyasha?" He asked, receiving both of their attention. "Since when did you start…being so close?" The two looked at him oddly when Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him.

"What Miroku? You jealous I got a woman and you don't?" He teased.

"No, I just want to know your love story." Miroku muttered taking in some offense. He did have Sango after all.

"Well we just made a confession one day of our love, and that was when we decided to be a little more open about it." Kagome explained.

"When was that?" Sango asked. Kagome blushed lightly when she felt her chin turned to face the golden eyes of her love.

"Since the time she released me from the Goshinboku. Since then she has been changing me, showing me care and compassion, with acceptance for who and what I am." Inuyasha murmured when his lips brought down onto hers in a sweet kiss. Kagome taken a little by surprise at first returned his kiss. Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha's tongue brushed against her bottom lip, wanting entrance that she happily complied to. Their tongues were brushing against each other sweetly, as if they were petting one another. Of course both being part human they pulled apart to catch their breath for a single second before resuming. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances, and knew something was up with their friends. For this to happen so fast after such a heated argument that happened last night, was near to impossible. Not that they denied that deep down in Inuyasha and Kagome they secretly loved each other, but waking up to them saying how they always loved each other freaked them out. Although it was something they would have to solve, and fast.

**Oh god isn't that beautiful? I think it's beautiful…in a weird way. Okay about the 'Inu-kun' I don't know if that's exactly the term for like your love I guess it is kind of what I call it. So I hope you liked it 'cause lord knows I loved writing it while at the same time I was pretty embarrassed. So please tell me what you think and I'll try to read those reviews but I am on the run from a scary hanyou out to kill me.**

**Inuyasha: Your damn right I'm out to kill you Taro! Making me all gushy like that!**

**Rikki: But…you're so sweet, and I love writing it like that. And don't worry it's not for too long.**

**Inuyasha: Two words Taro! Bull….shit…."**

**Rikki: YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW I'M ENDANGERING MY LIFE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I've gotten those seven reviews I guess….faster than I expected. So thank you. And you have no idea how much (in my mind) I'm paying to do this. I can only imagine how much Inuyasha wants to kill me. Ha-ha but I out fooled him.**

**Inuyasha: Take down this barrier!**

**Ha ha- no. Anyways a few comments to make to reviews**

**Half-Angel-Writer: Thanks but I think I might just stick with Kun I might not know Japanese but I think it sounds cute and in a way makes me think 'darling'**

**HoplessRomantic183: You have no idea how hysterical that's going to turn out. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Again thank you for reviews as I hope for more of them, and here's your next chapter.**

"So we're going back to Kaede's? That's nearly a six day journey Miroku!" Sango told him. They were in the lead for once, instead of Inuyasha who-now- would just lead them into a tree.

Miroku glanced black over his shoulder - that was unoccupied by Shippo-at Inuyasha and Kagome who were walking with their hands intertwined with each other's. Not just holding hands, it was as if their hips were sewn together and they were playing with each other's fingers. The two weren't watching where they were going, for they were too lost looking deeply into each other's eyes and smiling every few seconds before looking away.

**(Inuyasha: Oh yeah I just remembered I can take this down with Tetsusaiga. Rikki: Shit)**

"Yeah, we're definitely going to Kaede's." He muttered. "We have no idea what has gotten into them, maybe they ate something?"

Sango shook her head. "Kagome wouldn't have eaten anything out in the forest unless she knew it was edible, and before she went to sleep she hadn't eaten anything." She paused a moment to glance back at the two who were looking apart from each other yet still holding hands. "Maybe we're overreacting to this."

"You think? Inuyasha!" Miroku called. Said hanyou and Kagome looked over, as if they were the same person. "Who do you truly love?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at this random question when his hand moved apart from Kagome's and around her waist.

"Didn't you already ask me something like that? I told you, Kagome!" He yelled to them pulling Kagome against his hard chest.

"What about Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"Kikyo was only my first love, and you better start minding your own business monk!" Miroku turned back to Sango with a taunting look.

"Now he probably wouldn't have said that yesterday…well maybe the last part he would." Ship

"You know whenever he's talking to us, other than the odd answers of him loving Kagome; he seems like regular old Inuyasha." Shippo pointed out glancing back to Inuyasha and Kagome while overhearing them.

"Do you mean it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked making it almost sound like a whimper.

"With all my heart," He whispered leaning in for a quick kiss. **(*puke* Sorry just…that's not how I imagine they would be like)**

"Alright, so they weren't like this yesterday. Maybe they-" Sango paused and let out a gasp. "The curse,"

"What?" Miroku and Shippo said at once looking at each other.

"What curse would make them act like…that?" Miroku said pointing back at the two who were just watching their hands play with each other.

"Think about it Miroku. Now what did that old woman say? 'From dawn 'til you come across the flower of how you feel.'" Sango said looking to Miroku for help.

"And then she said something of how the red string will take its effect. What is the red string?"

"I have no clue," Sango mumbled looking back at the two. "But if we want to understand, we need to find out."

* * *

After just walking for a few hours, the Inu-tachi decided to pick up their pace. Miroku and Sango had decided that until they learned about the red string, they were going to keep a careful eye at a careful distance, on Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome on his back while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo rode on Kirara.

It was looking like nothing changed until-

"Inu-kun," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha's ear over the rushing wind of him running. His ear twitched, and directed to her, indicating he was listening. "I sense a jewel shard."

"Where at?"

"I think just over th-"

"Help me!" A cry wailed. The group paused a moment to look over their shoulders and saw a small boy running nearly their way. Kagome was about to ask him what was wrong but was cut off by a rumble in the ground. Kirara circled above them and held her place in the air. Everyone was watching the ground, when another rumble shook the ground, causing Kagome to lose her balance and fall over if Inuyasha hadn't steadied her. Reaching for the hilt of his sword, Inuyasha bared his teeth ready for whatever was going to come.

Parts of the ground shot up, as a centipede demon erupted from the ground. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and jumped away from all the chunks of earth.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's echoed voice yelled, throwing over her giant boomerang, slicing off several legs before flying back over to Sango.

"Where's the jewel shard Kagome?" Inuyasha asked gently as opposed to him usually yelling at her to tell him.

"I think it's…." Kagome scanned over the centipede, looking for the point the shikon shard she was sensing was located. "In the hundredth leg!" **(In the show do those centipede demons have a hundred legs? Don't know this is my story.)**

"Got it," He replied and running up to the demon and raising his sword, he sliced through it, down the middle. Kagome reached into her quiver and took out an arrow, and adjusting it in the bow, she aimed for the center of the head that wasn't sliced. Releasing the feathered end, the arrow whizzed towards the target, full with purifying energy that finished off the demon, until all that was left, were the purified chunks.

Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha was waiting at the end of the corpse. Swishing his blade back to the old sword, he returned it into the sheath. Giving him a small smile, Kagome bent down to the leg she wrinkled her nose in disgust as she reached into the deep flesh to retrieve the shard.

When her fingers grazed the shard, a burn spread up through Kagome's arm. Steam erupted from inside where her hand was, and Kagome tried her best not to cry but a little whimper came from her throat.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped instantly pulling her hand out of the leg and pulling her whole body into his lap he looked at the burn that was on her hand. A dark purple splurge was on her palm, while most of her other skin leading up to her wrist was just a tad red.

"That centipede has poison blood." Sango said as they landed on the ground beside Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Poison blood?" Inuyasha repeated sounding actually worried and concerned.

"If you get a blood of a demon with poison blood on you, usually it has some side effects. This one just seems to have burned Kagome." Sango pulled a cloth from her pocket and bended over. "But we might want to rub off that blood." Sango lowered the cloth when it was taken from her hand by Inuyasha.

"I'll do it." He grunted. Looking down lovingly at Kagome who wasn't fighting against him saying she was alright. She was just going along with him. She held out her hand flat when Inuyasha slowly took the cloth and tried to scrub off the purple blood in her palm. Kagome bit her lip feeling her hand become more irritated. Inuyasha was trying to get under the blood and had it nearly half way off. He placed a quick kiss on Kagome's temple and placed his chin atop her head.

"Almost done," He whispered when the last bit came off. When Inuyasha felt satisfied that all the blood was cleaned off, and after rubbing over her palm to insure all the blood was off he pulled Kagome's bag off from her shoulders and opened up the flap.

Searching inside, he pulled out the roll of bandages Kagome kept for aid, and unrolling the end he wrapped it around Kagome's hand. Once rolled up Inuyasha cut the strip with his teeth and finished with tying it up.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were pretty shocked. Inuyasha was more concerned with Kagome's well being. Inuyasha helped Kagome stand up and slung the bag over his own shoulder.

"Hey! What happened to the little boy?" Shippo asked looking around. Hopping down from Miroku's shoulder he dashed off over to a nearby boulder and sat on top, peering over the other side. "You can come out now." He said as the boy wiped away the tears he had.

"Y…you guys saved me!"

"It's our duty to help humans when they're in trouble with demons." Sango said reassuringly bending over to look down at the little boy. "So where are you going?"

"I was going home." He sniffled.

"So there's a village nearby?" Miroku asked walking over.

"Yeah, it's just a little ways down the road." The boy replied. "Return with me! That demon has been a trouble for our village that we must repay you with a meal and room for the night." He jumped up and ran ahead in the lead stopping to glance back and wave. "This way! This way!"

"What kind of boy offers us to stay in his village without headman's permission?" Miroku asked sarcastically when Inuyasha with Kagome close to him walked up to the three.

"We should just take his offer." Kagome smiled giving Inuyasha's hand a nice squeeze, when they all went on and followed the young child.

* * *

"Haku!" A woman called, running over to the young boy the group had saved. "Thank goodness you're alright! Where were you?"

"I went to visit Jiro." Haku said with a smile. "I got in trouble the centipede terrifying our village, when these people rescued me." He said looking back his saviors.

"Thank you so much." The woman bowed in respect. "This is the headman's son, so please come and accept our gratitude and stay with us tonight."

"You think we should accept Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha just looked down at the bandaged hand and met Kagome's gaze.

"Do you need a place for the night?" He asked softly. Kagome just smiled and leaned onto him a bit.

"Just being with you is enough." Inuyasha looked back at Miroku and nodded, and now –this was getting pretty scary- but to Miroku he was getting used to Inuyasha acting that way with Kagome.

"Very well, we accept your offer greatly." Miroku thanked. The woman and Haku smiled.

"Please this way," She said leading the way with Haku at her side. Miroku was just looking around at the many girls in the village.

"It'll be nice to probably stay under a roof tonight. If Inuyasha won't pull a stunt like he did the other time."

"Yeah, but we still have to-" Sango was interrupted feeling something rubbing against her backside when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh…so nice indeed."

"Pervert!" Sango screamed slapping him hard across the face. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at them oddly when they walked past them. And Shippo just shook his head in pity.

"And Miroku says that something's wrong with Inuyasha."

"Seriously monk! Can you not keep your hands to yourself?" Sango screamed at him when Miroku put his hand up in her face.

"Look Sango." He said indicating to where he was looking at. Sango narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but did follow his gaze when her expression changed to a stunned look.

Outside one of the huts on a piece of hanging parchment, it read. '

_Come and have your love life translated. Palm and star readings foretold. Purchase your own red string._

"Do you think-"

"I have a very strong hunch Sango, yes. Inuyasha!" Miroku called. Inuyasha glanced back with a small scowl. "We'll catch up with you later!"

"What monk? Asking some girl to bare your children?" Inuyasha apparently looked like he was grumbling when Kagome just obviously told him something and they walked off with Shippo following behind them. Miroku still put a hand to his chest in offense.

"What gives him a clue that I would do that?" Sango just looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"It's a mystery alright," She mumbled before knocking against the house. A rustle was heard inside when footsteps approached the flap and pushed it aside. It was a young girl looking probably Sango's age or younger. Her dark black hair was cut short to her shoulders and was very well groomed and framed her young face that had a few light freckles across her nose.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking from Sango to Miroku.

"Do you do these fortune telling?" Miroku asked.

"I do some, but I live here with my grandmother. Do you need a palm reading or such?"

"No, we just have a few questions." Sango said smiling at her friendly.

"I can be of help, and if not then my grandmother shall return shortly." She stepped out of the doorframe to let the monk and demon slayer pass through into the hut that was a little cluttered. Still there were a few cushions to sit at beside the fire pit. "What is your problem?"

Sango glanced at Miroku and nodded as he cleared his throat and looked over at the young girl.

"It's very complicated unless you hear the whole story,"

"We have time," The girl smiled and poked a log in the pit before sitting down and crossing her legs.

Miroku told the whole story, just starting with telling about Inuyasha's and Kagome's usual behavior and how two days ago they got into a huge fight. So much that an old woman supposedly 'cursed' them to express their true feelings, although later that didn't seem to help their two friends who exploded and said how they hated each other. And how shocking it was to wake up and see them sleeping with each other and were acting closer than usual.

"And you say this woman said that the 'red string' will play a part in this?" The girl asked, and received a nod from Miroku.

"We were hoping you could tell us about the 'red string' none of us had a clue and we did just ignore it." Sango added.

"The red string is the choice of the gods; those should not mess with their red string, for you won't be able to restore it." An old crackled voice chuckled when the flap lifted and an old woman hobbled in.

"You!" Miroku and Sango shouted instantly recognizing the old woman who started this.

"Oh it's you two, how are your friends?" She asked slowly walking over to a chest and putting a few things back inside.

"What did you do to them? They are acting totally abnormal!" Sango shouted. The old woman looked back confused, not even faltered with the fact Sango was yelling at her.

"I just made their feelings clearer for each other; I thought it would make them more pleasant to be around." She explained taking some string and sitting down beside the girl they had been talking to.

"Did those young boys believe you now Grandmother?" The girl asked. The woman chuckled and nodded.

"Oh yes, but we'll talk about it later, now we have business to take care of." She looked back to Miroku and Sango with a friendly smile. "Now, I understand you want to know more about the red string. The red string of fate is the tie of soul mates. It is their destiny to meet and become lovers. All I did was cast a small curse on them with tying the red string around their fingers too probably express their true feelings. Just with each other do they act madly in love, but if you probably noticed, they act the same with you."

"Tie a string? How could you have done that? We didn't see you tie anything on you and they have nothing on their fingers." Sango pointed out.

"Oh, no, no, it doesn't work that way. But you should be happy for your friends."

"Madame, we really just wish to help our friends to go back to their normal selves, someone could get hurt with this. You see? So how do you break the curse?" Miroku asked politely.

"You can't break it." A silent tension filled the room other then the crackling fire in between them.

"There has to be a way to break it!" Sango gasped.

"Well, like I said, when they come across the flower of their true feelings will they return to normal."

"What flower would that be?" Miroku asked.

"Why the flower of true love,"

"So we can just find the flower that represents true love and show it to them?" Sango asked with hope.

"No, they have to find it. You can't find it and show them; by the time they find that flower they will truly understand each other."

"You mean they're going to remember this?" The two asked at the same time.

"Of course they will. This is to teach them that it's fine to express their true feelings. I can sense how their fighting with each other was a cover of them to hide their love."

Miroku and Sango instantly came to the same image that once they did return to normal, it would just lead to more fighting. The old woman got up from her seat and looked at the two adults. "You two should just accept this is the way it will be for a while. They won't fight with each other so you two can have some peace. Now if you don't mind, I must ask for you to leave, an old woman needs her rest." She excused and walked off into the other room.

Rising from their seats Miroku and Sango sighed. "You must excuse Grandmother, she acts whenever she gets an idea. But a word of advice, you might want to keep a close eye on those two." The girl warned.

"Why?" Sango asked pulling her weapon over her shoulder.

"Those two will think they are so in love that they might-" Miroku busted out laughing receiving the idea.

"And he thinks _I'm_ wrong in the head." He chuckled and glanced at the girl. "But just so Inuyasha guessed right…will you bare my child?" He asked taking the girl's hand and receiving a fist in the back of his head.

"You must excuse him," Sango muttered when she dragged Miroku out. "Thank you for your help!"

**And that's the note I'm leaving on. I'm thinking of going back and changing the title and parts to the Curse of Kanji which is the translation of the 'red thread of fate'. So please review and thank you for reading.**

**Inuyasha: Alright Taro, I've got you cornered….**

**RT: Somebody help me!**

**Please review! As all fan fiction logic works more reviews=faster update **


	4. Chapter 4

"You mean they're gonna be stuck like this?" Shippo asked watching Inuyasha hold Kagome in his lap while they sat outside and looked up at the stars and moon.

"It's what we learned," Miroku sighed sipping tea.

"What are we gonna do?" Shippo asked looking up at the two adults who were just watching the now 'couple'.

"Inu-kun?" Kagome's voice sighed; obviously she was feeling tired and not even objecting to leave from Inuyasha's lap.

"Yeah," Inuyasha murmured nuzzling her.

"I love you," Kagome murmured and shifted around to get comfortable.

"I love you to." Inuyasha whispered into her hair.

"We're just going to let them be," Sango whispered smiling at the two. As strange as it was it also in a part seemed right for those two to e acting like this. "Only if they do something that we think they might regret doing once they snap out of this."

"But if this is truly how they feel though, how would they regret it?" Shippo yawned. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances before tucking Shippo under a small blanket.

"Love isn't that simple Shippo." Sango sighed when she felt a rubbing on her hind.

"Ours is," Miroku grinned before Sango slapped him hard across the face.

"Even that has its complications." Sango muttered although looking out to the simple minded couple. A small envy was inside her. Being treated with respect and given full attention of love by your loved one had to feel nice. She knew Kagome would probably be enjoying it, to feel this from Inuyasha after all the issues of Kikyo. Lying down on the ground Sango got comfortable and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Miroku I just realized something." Sango gasped turning to Miroku. "Naraku," Miroku stopped in his path.

"That _could_ be a problem." Miroku pondered turning back to glance at Sango.

"'Could'? How is it not a problem?"

"Do remember Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome act like their normal selves with everyone else. We have nothing to worry about, if Naraku attacks Inuyasha won't be any easier on him."

"I'm not worried about Inuyasha acting different. If Naraku figured out about Inuyasha and Kagome's love, you know as well as I he will use that against them." The two returned back to walking at a slow pace behind the rest.

"Well then," Miroku sighed looking to Sango. "We better hope he doesn't."

"Are you serious Miroku! That's all we're going to do?"

"Nothing else we can do."

Inuyasha and Kagome paused walking and slowly turned around. Kagome sighed and gave a worried glance to Inuyasha who was wearing a familiar scowl on his face which only appeared under one certain condition. Kouga. Miroku and Sango looked back and saw the familiar whirlwind of the fast moving wolf demon.

"Sango, my dear, we are in for some entertainment." Miroku whispered to her with a sly grin as he motioned for Shippo to come over with them. The whirlwind blew past the two and stopped immediately in front of Kagome, taking her hands in his.

"Hello Kagome, I caught your scent and thought to check to make sure mutt face was taking care of you." He greeted. The aura of the peaceful sunny day went for a change that everyone in the gang knew what it was. It was only when Kouga was practically thrown ten feet away from a single punch in the jaw from Inuyasha.

"Keep. Your. Hands. Off. Her." He growled. His eyes were beginning to tint a little pink. Kouga whipped his mouth and glared back over at Inuyasha.

"What the hell is your problem?" He spat. "Aren't you satisfied with your dead bitch?"

"Don't disrespect Kikyo," Inuyasha glared, his hand tightening into a fist.

"See! You're trying to have the both of them! Stick to your other woman." Kouga grabbed Kagome's arm and tugged her towards him yet Inuyasha held a grip on her other. Kagome sent him a pleading type of look as if to ask him to remain calm and faced Kouga.

"I don't belong to you Kouga. Please just let go and leave." She smiled nicely. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances, knowing Kouga it would take a greater argument to get him to go.

"Really Kagome? You honestly can't choose dog breath over me. After all the mistreatment he gives you?"

"We've changed," Kagome smiled but looked over at Inuyasha and squeezed his hand. Kouga was glancing from one to the other absentmindedly confused.

"Don't tell me that mutt has got you hooked into his little puppy teeth."

"He's always had," Kagome sighed not even looking back to Kouga and only at her love. Kouga gritted his teeth and while Inuyasha was quite off guard he took the chance and pulled Kagome towards him and slung her up over his shoulder. Similar to the way he had the first time he kidnapped her.

"I refuse to lose, that dog isn't beating me at winning your heart." Kouga growled dashing off to the wolf territory and was already getting out of sight.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted yet was also partially growling and was already on the chase after them. Miroku watched after them, rubbing his chin.

"I wonder if having the power of love will give Inuyasha the speed to catch up with Kouga." Sango rolled her eyes as Kirara already took to transforming to go after their two companions.

"It will take a special act in order to catch up with Kouga." Shippo sighed.

"You never know Shippo, if those two are to be in the case of deep love, well we'll just say love can provide some miracles." Miroku smirked as they all flew in hoped to catch up with the two love birds and jealous wolf.

* * *

Kagome felt the rushing wind hit her face from the speed that Kouga was running. It felt almost the equivalent of such as a roller coaster.

"Kouga! Don't be like this! I'm not going to change if you kidnap me…again!" She yelled.

"If I make you my mate you won't have a choice _but_ to be with me!" Kouga chuckled. Kagome bit her lip; Kouga was upset, although that was clearly obvious. And now, just as the last time kidnapped like Kouga, she would have to play dirty if she wanted to be with Inuyasha and _stay_ with Inuyasha. Reaching into the small reachable pouch in her backpack that was meant to contain a cell phone she pulled out a dangerous weapon.

_Lucky I held onto this._ She reached her arms over and tugged the object hard over Kouga's head.

"What the-"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled when Kouga crashed down face first into the ground. Kagome tugged away from his grasp to stand up above him. "Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit." Of course the beaded necklace submitted to each command and dug Kouga deeper and deeper into the ground. That's how it went for a few minutes. Kagome took a seat on a boulder while she waited for Inuyasha to come for her. Anytime Kouga tried to get up she would keep subduing him to keep him down.

She didn't have to wait too long for her beloved hanyou to finally catch up. Inuyasha didn't even care about the plans he had to kill Kouga but just went to Kagome.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" He asked worriedly checking more around the junction of her neck and sniffing all over her.

"I'm fine Inuyasha," Kagome smiled hugging around his neck. She felt warm and at home whenever she was with him, and that was why she would never want to be with anyone but him. Inuyasha looked back over to the Kouga shaped hole and couldn't help but snicker.

"That wolf finally got a punishment from you?" He laughed warmly and looked down upon Kagome and smiled and shrugged playfully.

"He might have deserved it this time." Inuyasha smirked and pressed his lips gently against Kagome's who greedily kissed back. The rest of the group was flying towards the scene and learned to more past the stage of being shocked to see Inuyasha and Kagome kissing and directed their attention to the Kouga who was finally lifting himself up from the ground.

The three gasped their jaws hanging agape at what was around his neck.

"That isn't the-" Sango began turning to Miroku who was nodding slowly.

"I think it is." Sango looked to Inuyasha and found that his usual beads of submission were gone. He was free, yet he was acting as if nothing had changed. Landing on the ground, the two climbed off with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder. "Kagome, you removed the beads?"

Kagome looked over to them, and nodded with a warm smile. "I don't need it anymore." She turned to face Inuyasha and rested her head against his shoulder.

"When did you guys do this?" Miroku asked glancing from one to the other.

"Were you to busy groping girls to notice?" Inuyasha grunted.

"You don't need to be rude Inu-kun." Kagome playfully scolded and turned back to the others. "It was last night when we were sitting together….

_Flashback_

"_I always loved the stars in this era." Kagome awed snuggling closer to Inuyasha. She felt him tighten his hold around her and smiled._

"_More than me?" He breathed into her ear teasingly._

"_Nothing more than that," She sighed when she felt something uncomfortable pressing into her lower neck. Sitting up she could feel Inuyasha tugging her to try and push her back against his chest. Although she just turned around to face him in his lap._

_His golden eyes ran her confused. Kagome brushed her fingers over his chest and trailed over the beads._

"_Love is all about trust," She murmured softly as she lifted them up on her fingers. "I love you with all my heart, and I should trust you with all it to." She slipped the beads up over his head and wrapped them around her hand._

"_But-" Inuyasha began but was silenced by Kagome's kiss as he fell back against the floor softly with Kagome on top as they cuddled and kissed in that position for the most of the night._

_End of Flashback_

"Alright, so we have Kouga under control if he tries that. From _personal experience_ those beads are impossible to get off." Inuyasha chuckled as he started leading Kagome away to the direction they were headed. "We've wasted enough time over that flea bitten wolf, maybe he won't go sticking his snout where it doesn't belong."

As the couple took the lead Sango and Miroku got back on Kirara.

"I have no idea how, but now I'm hoping they never find that flower." Shippo said.

"It's not for us to say, but it's nice to see them trusting each other like that." Sango added.

"Yes, as we all know Inuyasha does have that issue of trusting people." Miroku added nodding in agreement.

"What was that!"

**Lol I bet you guys know who that was at the end. Sorry this chapter was short I started it after I posted the last chapter, had computer trouble, and got occupied and such but at least it's up. So please review I've been curious why this story is doing so much better than my others. Could it be just Inuyasha and Kagome under a spell to be lovey dovey? In my experience most stories like that receive a lot of reviews. But anyways reviews give me inspiration! Also what do you think would be a next scary encounter in this story? Naraku? Kikyou? Or possibly…*dramatic sigh* Sesshomaru? Well you'll find out soon!**

**P.S. Sorry its so short it bothered me. I wanted to do an angry couples chapter but I thought it'd be better if I kept Kouga and Kikyou in seperate chapters. Did you guys think i did the right?**


	5. Chapter 5

"He's near," The calm sexy voice of the full blooded demon decedent of Inutaishō said looking down from the cliff he was on. Sesshomaru was still on the move after Naraku and it always seemed that he was crossing paths with his pathetic half brother at some point. All though it made perfect sense considering they were both after the same person.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the camp fire below. His brother wasted times traveling with humans, a perfect sign of weakness to the half human heart he possessed. He left himself open with those humans, he didn't have the power to protect the three of them, and that just left him open to vulnerability.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted running up alongside him and looked down upon the over view of the land.

Rin was a different case to Sesshomaru. He had Ah-Un to carry her through the night when she needed rest. She didn't mind scavenging for her food to eat along the way. And he had enough power to protect her, the only reason she was kidnapped was because he left her in Jaken's care for a while.

"Go back and stay with Jaken, Rin." He ordered her making his way down the mountain. "I have business to attend to."

Rin watched curiously as her Lord disappeared within the blink of an eye. She smiled and waved him off, even if he wasn't paying her any attention, and turned back to do as she was told.

* * *

Inuyasha lifted his head to the night sky and took a good sniff of the scent that blew in the breeze. Kagome, who was gathering firewood along with Inuyasha, looked up at him confusingly.

"What is i-" Inuyasha hushed her while his ear twitched as the sound of all the trees behind Kagome were sliced in half. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, Kagome turned to look what made the noise of wood slicing and screamed in fear.

Faster than usual, Inuyasha tacked Kagome away from the falling tree tops to safety and stood up immediately to look for the threat.

"I was right that time," A familiar voice said from the shadows as a whip of light sliced through one of the fallen tree parts to cut it in half as Sesshomaru walked through with a smirk on his face. "You move faster when that girl is in trouble."

"What the fuck is the reason for you needing to attack in the middle of the night!" Inuyasha yelled gripping the hilt of his sword.

He thought he sensed a different aura around the weak hanyou. The aura of him wanting the urge to mate.

"Your aura's changed," Sesshomaru pointed out. This caught his brother's attention who looked rather stupidly confused.

"What?"

"Fool, you can't even tell that you've changed." His gave turned to Kagome who stiffened by the cold stare. "Could it be your feelings for this girl have changed?"

Inuyasha blocked Sesshomaru's look to Kagome. "My feelings towards Kagome are none of your business, but none of my feelings have changed for her." Sesshomaru for once didn't look like he was going to attack and was only looking from Inuyasha to Kagome. He noticed how every time he moved his gaze, Inuyasha followed. He was going to move to block him either way if he moved towards the girl.

Sesshomaru held out his hand as it began to glow as he struck his light whip in the direction of the girl. Before it could strike the ground just by her feet, Inuyasha had her in his arms and leapt away. Setting her down on her own feet, he stood in-front of her. Sesshomaru changed the direction of his whip to barely a small branch hanging off a tree that was above the two, that wouldn't cause her that much harm. Yet Inuyasha still moved her away from even a small type of harm.

His eyes narrowed. Sesshomaru recognized these familiar signs. They were the same as he remembered hundreds of years ago when Inutaishō told him he was going to claim a human princess as his mate, after of course she had given birth. The last night he saw his father, he had the same look as Inuyasha had in his eyes. A look saying how he had something to protect, they went along perfectly with the last words his father had given him.

It was clear that both of these intentions were the same, meaning….Sesshomaru looked at Kagome looking her over. Inuyasha had intentions of mating with this young girl. She was a priestess, the worst kind of human to ever choose to mate with. A complete insult to demons; and an even bigger insult to their father's blood. The question Sesshomaru had, was would he allow this?

"What of the priestess you were infatuated with fifty years ago?"

"She is of no importance, except to put her soul to rest." Inuyasha said.

"You can at least tell the difference between the living and the dead." Sesshomaru said. "Even if you still chose a priestess." A type of glint on Inuyasha caught his keen eye. "But of course you can only be this remotely intelligent while you're under a spell. How weak of you Inuyasha," He said walking off.

"Wait! You're not going to even try for the Tetsusaiga? Now who's the weak one?" Inuyasha scoffed to receive an angry glance from Sesshomaru, as his whip flashed and knocked Inuyasha about another ten feet back.

"Don't mistake that I am no longer after the Tetsusaiga or to see to our father's blood stop flowing through you." He said walking off without looking back. Kagome immediately rushed to Inuyasha's side and helped him up. But Inuyasha looked after the direction his brother went. Thinking how that was the nearest thing to the nicest encounter he had with his brother, even if what he was saying was a lot of confusing bullshit.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kagome asked worriedly. Inuyasha turned his gaze to her and his gaze softened.

"I'll be fine, but you're hurt." He said sitting up and lifting up her bangs to where there was a cut on her forehead.

"I didn't even notice I got hurt." Kagome said confused looking up at the cut which was unseen to her.

"A sharp wood chip must have hit you. When that bastard had to make an entrance by cutting off nearly half the forest."

"You're over exaggerating," Kagome shook her head. "I doubt he would slice even half the forest."

"He could Kagome, never underestimate, even if it is with Sesshomaru. No matter how many times I beat him, I have one thing he hasn't got."

"What?" Inuyasha's lips pressed over the cut on her forehead. Kagome was still unaware of what Inuyasha meant but wrapped her arms around his neck to stay closer to him.

_I have someone to protect. I've always had ever since you came into my life. Protecting you makes me stronger._ Inuyasha thought pulling his lips off her forehead and moved down to her own lips. _I'll always protect you, no matter from what._ Inuyasha's nose caught another familiar presence when he looked behind Kagome he saw Shikigami floating around trying to get his attention and leading away deeper into the forest.

Kikyou was near. Inuyasha however ignored them and went back to deepening his kiss with Kagome. Playing with her hair and biting her lip wanting entrance inside. Kagome smiled against his lips but was trying her hardest not to give in.

She even pulled apart as of to try avoid giving in, and the two were laughing lightly. But Inuyasha wasn't giving up yet, and wrapping in arm around her back, he pushed her into him to meet his lips once again. He was nibbling lightly on her lip, and Kagome was trying to pull away wanting to give in especially with his fangs biting her lip for entrance.

Kagome suddenly pushed herself atop Inuyasha, pushing him back for her to be on top. After having that victory, Kagome complied and opened her mouth. As the two commenced on declaring tongue war, forgetting that they needed to bring back some more firewood for the rest of the gang.

* * *

As Sesshomaru passed through the trees he stopped from moving forward as a Shikigami floated past him towards behind a tree, where there was a light glow of light.

"So he's ignoring you." Sesshomaru said. "I would recommend if you want to see him, you go him yourself. He's obviously tired of chasing after you and ready to be with someone who's always there with him. Already he has the urge to mate with the girl you hate." Sesshomaru continued walking his way back to where Rin and Jaken's came were as the familiar shell of the young priestess from long ago came out from behind a tree, with a blank expression on her face.

**Alright, another short chapter, yeah I suck, but I just didn't know how to really go on with this. I promise the next few chapters will be longer because we have drama, and action, and more drama, and guess what? More mushy stuff! I'll probably update Sunday, it depends because I'm drawing from a hat on which stories I should update. So tell me how you think of this Sesshomaru chapter, I don't know if I did any SesshyXRin bashing by Inuyasha saying Sesshomaru doesn't have anyone to protect, but that's what Inuyasha thinks! He doesn't even pay any attention to Rin until the Final Act, no one does except Kagome really.**

**But still tell me how I did, Chow!**


	6. Chapter 6

A morning fog lay atop the forest area, making it hard for Miroku and Sango to glare at Inuyasha and Kagome with their envy. Shikigami were floating around their camp all night, and the two young adults never slept to keep their souls safe within them. But Inuyasha and Kagome of course slept peacefully together, not even concerned with the fact Kikyo was trying to get Inuyasha's attention.

"I don't know if I should be happy or upset." Sango groaned; rubbing her tired eyes with Shippo and Kirara were curled in her lap sound asleep.

"I'm just tired," Miroku sighed. "Why couldn't Inuyasha take care of what Kikyo wanted before he went to sleep?"

"Well I guess this answered our earlier question of how he would treat her if she came around while their under this spell." Sango said sitting up a little.

"Maybe, but that isn't something he would usually do."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Sango. If this spell was to just get Inuyasha and Kagome to reveal their true feelings, since they were placed under it they haven't been acting like their real selves. Even if these are Inuyasha's true feelings about Kagome, he would still go to Kikyo if she called."

"Yeah, you're right." Sango agreed. "So this curse does change some of the rationality that they have."

"Precisely."

"Then I wish if Inuyasha had to act different, that he would be nicer to us and get rid of these shikigami."

"Kagome did say they saw them last night when they went to gather firewood, but Inuyasha said if Kikyo wanted to talk she could come to him."

"Do you think she will?" Sango asked staring off to where the shikigami were returning.

"I highly doubt it." Miroku sighed.

"Well, I'm going to light a fire to make some breakfast." Sango muttered setting Shippo and Kirara on Kagome's bag as she crawled over to the pile of wood they had used last night for their fire, and took out one of Kagome's fire sticks to start one. After a few tries, she finally lighted one and the moment the small flame formed at the end of the little stick, Inuyasha shot awake.

Sango looked at him a little confused when she tossed the match in the piles of wood with a few dead leaves as a small fire began to grow. Seeing Sango was only starting a fire, and that there was no harm coming to Kagome, he sat up and held her sleeping form in his lap. He looked down on her peaceful face and a small smile graced his lips that vanished once he noticed the shikigami floating around.

"So she's still calling for me. I thought that by now she would have given up."

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. This _was_ Kikyo, Kagome's former self, so she had to have some of the stubborn will Kagome had.

"Why don't you at least go and tell her to leave us- I mean you alone?" Miroku suggested as he eyed his target that he was slowly moving to.

"Because if I go she'll try and make me pity and feel guilty for what happened fifty years ago." Inuyasha huffed.

"Oh so _that's _what happens when you see each other." Miroku muttered.

"What?" Inuyasha growled looking at Miroku with a dangerous glare.

"Anyways, Inuyasha you could always try bringing Kagome to support you." Sango said when a rubbing occurred in the _usual_ area. "HENTAI!"

Kagome jumped awake when she heard the scream and clung to Inuyasha. Upon seeing it was just Sango yelling at Miroku she relaxed in Inuyasha's embrace.

"Why can't Miroku touch her once everyone's awake?" She sighed although the arguing couple didn't pay attention and were just in the usual argument after Miroku being a pervert.

"Because he's a pervert." Inuyasha snickered kissing her temple.

"She's still calling for you." Kagome said not leaving Inuyasha's gaze.

"How can you tell?"

"For one, I can tell by your expression."

"What expression?"

"It's in your eyes," She giggled. "Over time I've been able to notice the truth through your eyes."

"Is that so?" He smirked. "Then can you tell what I'm feeling right now?" Before Kagome could respond, Inuyasha lowered down to her lips, passionately kissing her.

"I don't need to look in your eyes to tell what that's about." She smiled. "But you want to know how else I know?" She was cut by Inuyasha kissing her again.

"How?" He breathed softly against her ear.

"She has a jewel shard." Everything went quiet. Sango and Miroku stopped arguing and looked over at the two wondering what would happen.

The usual Inuyasha of course would yell at her asking why she hadn't said anything earlier.

"Then I guess we _have_ to go and get that shard." Inuyasha grumbled helping Kagome up. And of course this wasn't the usual Inuyasha.

"We'll wait here for you than Inuyasha." Miroku said taking a seat by Sango, who glared at him.

"We're all going to go, so after we take the shard we can go on and continue our way back to Kaede's." Now there was complete silence in the camp. Everyone was stiff and were hardly breathing hearing Inuyasha say they would all go see Kikyo.

"Kagome," Shippo yawned jumping into Kagome's arms. "Why is everyone acting weird?"

"Well come on, let's eat so we can get going." Inuyasha said sitting down and stuffing his hands in his sleeves. They all sat in silence as they ate although it was extremely tense, mostly with Miroku and Sango who didn't know how to make with the situation.

They never intended to be tangled in with the mess Inuyasha and Kikyo had as a relationship. They had no say in who Inuyasha chose, but they just wished he chose. But they knew they would have to go, if Inuyasha said he chose Kagome while under a curse and turned Kikyo away, he would regret it once he came to his senses.

The Inu-taichi group soon finished their breakfast, and were gathering their things while Inuyasha led the way the shikigami were. Not even Kagome was walking beside him, and that would have probably been how she normally would have done, but was just a few steps behind him basically hiding.

Miroku and Sango saw the small glow of the souls that were brought to Kikyo and swallowed, both having a bad feeling of what would happen. Then, she came into view. Sitting on a large root, she was leaning against the back of the tree looking calm.

"Why did you bring your friends Inuyasha?" She asked calmly but everyone could tell she was upset, just not actually showing it.

"I just came here to take care of business Kikyo." Inuyasha said, sounding like his gruff self and not calm and caring like he was with Kagome.

"I see, and then it was good that I found this shard for that child to find."

"Well that's odd; I never knew Shippo could sense the jewel shards." Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"You know who I'm talking of Inuyasha, that girl is nothing more than a child, even that small demon amounts more than her." Kagome flinched from the harsh words that Kikyo said, even though she knew she had some potential when she saved her all those times.

"But the jewel shard isn't all I came here to do Kikyo." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. "I have to say, it isn't good that a soulless corpse roams the Earth taking others souls to keep her sustained, I'm afraid it has to be time putting you to rest."

"WHAT!?" The rest of the group said completely shocked.

"Having you live like this is a nuisance to me, and I don't want you to interfere any more in mine and my mate's life."

"Mate?" Miroku repeated.

"Miroku we have to stop him!" Sango hissed to him.

"No you shouldn't Sango, because I have to do this." Inuyasha shouted back to her hearing her, Kikyo actually looked fearful again.

"You're actually going to kill me?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said. "I only regret I haven't done it earlier." Miroku immediately leapt to hold Inuyasha in place with his staff.

"Get out of here Kikyo! Inuyasha isn't thinking clearly! Get away!" He yelled. Immediately Kikyo was whisked away with her shikigami and taking to the sky and getting away. Inuyasha threw Miroku off him and into a tree as he hit the trunk with a 'grumph'.

"Why the hell did you stop me?!" Inuyasha shouted stalking over to him with an angry glare. "That business was mine; you didn't have a reason to interfere." He raised his fist to punch him when Kagome stepped in front of him with her arms open wide.

"Don't Inuyasha," she pleaded. "Don't take this on Miroku, he's our friend, I'm sure he has his reasons to stop you, but it's alright." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Inuyasha's angry expression melted off his face as he wrapped in arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Just don't act scared?" He requested. "I never ever want to scare you or hurt you; I was trying to do the best for us."

"Their acting like their married." Sango said slowly viewing over the couple as she helped Miroku up.

"Well she has a mark like Mama had on her neck." Shippo said hopping on Sango's shoulder.

"What?"

"Yeah, two teeth marks right here." Shippo pressed right into the junction of Sango's shoulder and neck.

"Wait you mean-"

"You never answered my question last night Kagome." Inuyasha murmured brushing aside the hair off her shoulder to show the teeth marks Inuyasha was talking about. "You never said how many pups you want to have." As the two began to kiss again.

"WHAT?!" Miroku and Sango yelled, realizing this spell just got more complicated.

**Ending there 'cause I have other stuff to write so review please tell me what you think and I'll be back soon. Classes are starting again, summer vacation's coming to an end, and I have soooooooo much to do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright! These reviews about people thinking I'm quitting my stories have to stop otherwise this is gonna get ugly. I don't have all the time. I just started classes last week and now I'm trying to fit in all the other stuff I want to do. I have a life outside of fan fiction! I love you guys and love to write these stories but don't pester me on my updates, it's a hard time to type and attempt to edit and such. So quit with those reviews everything will be good and I'll update as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

"Miroku," Sango whispered slowly. "What do we do?" The three of them were practically frozen on the spot from the shock they received from Inuyasha and Kagome have given them.

"This must have been what that girl was talking about." Miroku confirmed. "We have to take heed of them more from now on."

"I think it's a little too late for that!" She hissed. "We can't let Inuyasha take Kagome as his mate!"

"That's not **your** decision Sango." Inuyasha interrupted. "I know that it's Kagome whom I'm in love with and is who I'm going to mate."

Sango gritted her teeth in frustration as her fists clenched at her sides. "You guys might think that for now! Look you guys aren't acting like yourselves!"

"So you don't think we're in love?" Kagome asked feeling hurt that her best friend was saying what she felt for Inuyasha and vice versa wasn't real.

"Yes, of course you are, you just aren't acting like yourselves."

"You're not the one making any sense Sango." Inuyasha growled pulling Kagome closer against his chest. Sango was getting ready to tear her hair out.

"You guys aren't always this lovey dovey! You guys are under a curse! Inuyasha, of course you're protective of Kagome but you never would want to hold her hand in front of Miroku and me!"

"Sango," Miroku tried to interrupt but Sango ignored him and just kept going.

"And Kagome, you've never addressed Inuyasha as 'Inu-kun'. You know he'd never really like that nickname." Kagome actually flinched at Sango's harshness, and that was a step too far for Inuyasha.

"Enough Sango!" He barked, steering Kagome away. Sango just rested her head up against the tree. She knew they wouldn't believe her, but that didn't matter. She just didn't want them to wake up form this and realize they were tied to each other.

"Sango?" Shippo asked. "Are you against Inuyasha and Kagome becoming mates?"

"No Shippo, nothing like that." Sango huffed striding over to pick up her armor sack.

"You shouldn't have done that Sango." Miroku scolded.

"Then what should we have done?" Sango shot back, standing up and spinning to face him.

"Not have told them they're only acting like this from a type of spell."

"Well if we didn't they would have still gone on and would have done something they'll regret!"

"It's not like what you did saved them from that." He huffed. "For now let's just get back to Kaede's village."

"That's only going to delay them Miroku."

"Well there's nothing else we can do for them then. They are the ones who have to find this flower without our interference."

"I know," Sango muttered.

"Now let's go find them and-" Miroku stopped and Sango, Shippo and Kirara sensed it to.

"Naraku," Miroku told Sango in a whisper. "Inuyasha!"

"Don't yell Miroku, let's just re-group."

"Alright, hurry and change then." Miroku said turning to face her when he was hit with her sandal.

"I'm already changing idiot." She growled as in a moment she came out from behind the large tree and already tying her hair up. "Let's go then, before trouble happens and we're all separated." She said grabbing her Hiraikotsu.

"Well I don't think we have to worry about Inuyasha and Kagome that much." Miroku said.

"We still have a better chance fighting together though."

"True, but at least we shouldn't need to worry that much about Kagome since Inuyasha will be more protective of her." The small half of the gang ran on in the direction that their companions left for only to collide into them, obvious that they were coming back for them.

"You guys sense it to?" Inuyasha asked as they nodded in agreement."

"Well then, now that you're all here." A dark familiar voice chuckled. They all spun around to look up in the tree where they saw Naraku in his baboon pelt along with Kagura and Kanna.

"I heard you betrayed your previous love Inuyasha. So I'm curious to know why you would do such a thing."

"Mind your own matters Naraku! Like me kicking your ass!" Inuyasha shouted withdrawing his sword and leapt for him. Naraku swiftly jumped away to another tree and chuckled.

"I also heard you have had a new development now with young Kagome."

The glare Inuyasha had could have killed. His eyes were diverting from Naraku to Kagome and to Kagura. Kanna he had no worry about since she could hardly conflict harm to Kagome. Something didn't seem right, and he knew Naraku always had something tricky up his sleeve.  
"I see you now aren't pursuing after me at the moment. Now you're more concerned over the girl, how interesting." Tentacles erupted from his spine ripping off the pelt and revealing his true form. "But let's test your agility Inuyasha, and see how well you can protect her."

Instead of his tentacles directing to Kagome, instead they went for Inuyasha who dodged them while slicing them off.

"Kagome! Get out of here!" Inuyasha ordered. Even though Kagome didn't want to leave him, she knew if she stayed it would only cause him trouble.

"Hurry quickly Kagome," Miroku ushered as Kagome nodded and was directing to run off when Kagura and Kanna dropped down in front of her.

"Now is not the time to leave." She muttered spreading out her fan.

"You just get out of my way!" Kagome growled angrily pulling out an arrow and pulling back to shoot at Kagura. Kanna stepped in the way retrieving the arrow through her mirror as a few moments passed and it shot right back out towards Kagome. Before it could hit, Inuyasha already leapt down and sliced the arrow and half with his mighty sword.

"Alright new plan, you just stick with Sango and Miroku." He said pushing her away as more of Naraku's tentacles shot directly at him that he fought off. Of course now he wasn't the only target Naraku had. More tentacles erupted from his back and were directing at the others in which they repelled.

"Is that **all **he's going to do?" Sango grunted slicing off another tentacle.

"I think it's odd, Kagura and Kanna aren't attacking us." Kagome added shooting off another purified arrow and glancing back at the two who were standing just where they prevented her from leaving.

_Why would Naraku bring them along if they weren't going to do anything else but-_ Miroku thought when he finally caught on. "They're purpose is to keep us here."

"What?" Inuyasha grunted shielding himself with the Tetsusaiga when a tentacle was trying to push its way through his chest.

"What do you mean Miroku?" Sango huffed throwing her Hiraikotsu around to slice off nearly a dozen tentacles as it returned to her.

"You, Kagome, and I don't stand much of a chance against Kagura when she uses her wind powers. And if Kanna can repel our attacks or just steal our souls, so we're trapped here. Which means-"

"Naraku has a surprise for us." Sango finished for him.

"Clever how you all caught on so quickly. The jewel of four souls is nearly complete, so I believe it's nearly the time for me to depart." Naraku crackled. "Kagura!"

The said wind demoness seemed to just suddenly have an object in her hand as she threw it down into the ground.

"What was that?!" Shippo shouted, perched on the large head of Kirara when his question was answered. A flash of silver light shot up from the soil below them and at an angle as it ripped right passed Kagome and threw her right shoulder. She fell down to her knees gripping the wound as Shippo jumped to her side.

"Kagome!" He shouted in worry as another being landed on her other side and pulled her closer to him. Inuyasha looked down at the wound that ripped right through her shoulder, although it wasn't that big, it was still something to have a concern about. His head shot up glaring at Naraku who just had a successful smirk on his face as whatever it was, rested in the palm of his hand.

Not only did he have the bottle of Kagome's few jewel shards, but a small creature with a familiar face.

"Kagaromaru," Inuyasha growled.

"I thought he was destroyed." Miroku stated.

"He was," Inuyasha muttered and Naraku chuckled.

"This isn't the original Kagaromaru, correct that you destroyed him Inuyasha, but I made another more obedient." When Inuyasha got a better look at it, he did look like the same creature he battled long ago; it was probably half the size of the last one. "Of course though the only use for him was to retrieve those shards." He chuckled as a barrier formed around him and lifted him away as Kagura and Kanna escaped on her feather.

Inuyasha didn't even care they left, this was confusing to Kagura as she watched when they retreated. Usually Inuyasha would attempt to chase after them, yet now he hardly glanced at them. _I wonder if it has to do with that…_ Kagura thought when she felt the pain in her chest. Indicating that Naraku definitely wanted her to follow, in which she was forced to abide by as she flew away.

Inuyasha cared less about Naraku, but instead he was busy tearing off Kagome's sleeve at the seam to look at the wound. The puncture was deep and would need immediate attention, but not from him. Standing up, with Kagome held bridal style in his arms he turned to the others.

"I'm going on ahead to Kaede's, you guys just get Kagome's pack and we'll meet you there. He said jumping off.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome murmured.

"It wasn't even your fault." Inuyasha muttered to her gently. "But I swear, Naraku will pay for this." He obviously wanted to make him suffer seeing his love hurt.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "What do you think will happen…once the jewel is complete and Naraku is gone?" Inuyasha looked down at her with his odd friendly smile.

"We live happily together, the way we want." Kagome smiled and lightly blushed.

"I wish we could do that now." She wished.

**Ohhhhhhhhhh I'm ending it there. So please review and I'm gonna work on the other chapters and soon it'll all be up. I have plans and there are about 6 more chapters left and then we're done and ohhhhhhh what good chapters they will be. Probably longer than this one too, so let's go on and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Inuyasha arrived to Kaede's village after a while of jumping. Landing soundly in front of the Goshinboku, he switched to running to the old priestess's hut and bursted inside. Kaede looked up in alarm from the tea she was brewing.

"Inuyasha? What are ye doing here?"

"That doesn't matter Hag, Kagome's hurt." Kaede eyed him oddly, suspecting a change in his behavior with him being this protective over Kagome.

"Lay her down on the mat." She indicated as Inuyasha did so. Kagome was quiet and was fighting to not fall asleep on the way to the village if Inuyasha hadn't demanded her to stay awake. Laying her atop the mat, Inuyasha still gripped her hand tightly out of concern.

"So what happened to young Kagome?" Kaede asked approaching the injured girl with her basket of herbs and supplies.

"She was struck right through the shoulder." Kaede didn't need to be told which one since the right sleeve of Kagome's shirt was soaked blood red. Gently tearing off the sleeve with the help of a knife she examined the puncture.

"This doesn't seem too bad." Kaede mumbled digging in her basket.

"This isn't too bad? What the hell is wrong with you?! She can hardly stay awake from the blood loss!"

"Yes, she lost a lot of blood, but her bleeding has stopped." Kaede explained, dropping a few leaves in the water she heated over the fire. "This should help her body start to recover from the lost blood."She slowly poured the tea inside of Kagome's mouth, some of it sliding out from her lip and down her cheek.

"As for the puncture that was made, I'll need to close the wound on both sides." Inuyasha only nodded and brushed a clawed hand across Kagome's forehead. Kaede looked up at him oddly while pausing from her work. "If I'm not mistaken Inuyasha, you seem closer to Kagome."

"What are you talking about Hag?" Inuyasha spat glaring up at her.

"You touch Kagome when I'm sitting here tending to her. The last time you were here, you wouldn't even look at her with another presence in the room. Has something changed between the two of ye?"

"Nothing has changed!" Inuyasha snapped. "Kagome and I love each other and no one can seem to grasp that!" Kaede dropped the needle she was preparing to stitch Kagome's shoulder and turned to Inuyasha.

"Would you mind repeating that Inuyasha?"

"Are you going _death_ now Hag?! Kagome and I are in love!"

"I wonder since when this was." Kaede smirked knowingly and chuckled to herself.

"Before I marked her as my intended." Inuyasha mumbled looking down upon Kagome.

"So ye plan to take Kagome as your mate?" Kaede asked when she herself brushed aside Kagome's hair and saw the bite mark at the junction between her shoulder and neck.

"Yeah, and I couldn't be happier about it."

"For once you sounded sentimental Inuyasha." Kaede muttered beginning to stitch Kagome's wound.

"Shut up Hag! Or I'll put you under!"

"Nonsense, you need someone to assist you with Kagome."

"Lady Kaede!" Miroku's voice shouted as the last of the group ran inside the hut. "You mustn't act to shock-" He stopped noticing the peacefulness of Kaede who looked up at him oddly.

"I'm not shocked Miroku, this is after all their choice." She said directing her attention back to Kagome.

"Does that mean you know of their behavior Kaede?" Sango asked cautiously sitting down.

"It is their choice." Kaede said nonchalantly as she guided the needle through Kagome's shoulder to sew up the wound. Once she finished, she began tying the thread ends together. "Inuyasha, go fetch some fresh water."

"Why should I Hag!?" Inuyasha barked at her as she looked up quite annoyingly.

"The fact that we should clean the blood off Kagome and it would take me longer to receive it, so you should go." After grumbling to himself he agreed as he left the hut with a bucket in hand. "So, I see now that Inuyasha and Kagome have had a change in feelings. May I hear of how this happened?" Miroku and Sango exchanged glances and turned back to the old priestess.

"It began a few days back…" Sango started as she explained about the woman and how they found Inuyasha and Kagome the next morning.

"I see so one moment they're quarrelling and the next they look past their pride or anger."

"Exactly Kaede." Miroku confirmed. "The woman spoke of a 'red string'. Do you know of that?"

"Aye, the red string of fate is a legend. It is said those who are tied to the different ends of the string are soul mates and that their love transcends everything, even time." Kaede explained when the door flap bursted open and Inuyasha returned.

"Happy hag?" He grunted setting the bucket down beside her.

"At the moment, but now you and Lord Miroku must leave so I can remove Kagome's clothing to stitch the wound in the back."

"Very well, Lady Kaede must do as she will in order to help Kagome." Miroku said not wanting to even argue with Inuyasha and suffer an even crueler wrath than usual. The monk rose and hurried out of the hut with Inuyasha watching him suspiciously as he directed his attention back to the Kaede.

"I don't need to leave."

"Come now Inuyasha, surely you haven't become one who likes to look upon the womanly parts." Kaede said.

"Don't think like that! I just know there's no shame in hiding how I should be able to look upon her while you're tending her wounds when she's my intended."

"Once you actually mate, is when I'll permit you to stay. Out Inuyasha." Kaede ordered. Inuyasha growled but stomped out of the hut grabbing Shippo, who fell asleep beside Kagome, out as well.

Sango helped pull down Kagome's shirt and still kept the contraption she wore over her breasts as Kaede went to stitching the other side of the wound.

"Is that why they seem so close Kaede?" Sango asked. "Since Kagome transcends time; that makes their bond stronger?"

"It's possible. But over the time of this journey, they're bond as grown greater and greater with every passing day. Since this 'curse' has made them admit their true feelings, their loves are from two different times and therefore transcends time." Kaede said finishing the last stitch. They changed Kagome into the priestess attire and settled her down.

"Do you have any idea about this flower?"

"No, that woman who cursed them, ye said made it be that in order for the curse to lose its effect they must find a flower to symbolize their feelings. That is not in our hands.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the setting sun shining in through the cracks of the bamboo flaps in front of the door and windows. She smiled feeling at peace and felt safe in the arms of her love. Over the night, Inuyasha had pulled her into his lap and held her all day, still be gentle with the stitches that would probably be sore in the morning.

"Are we in Kaede's hut?" She sighed burying her face in his strong muscular chest.

"Yeah, you've been asleep all day." He teased resting his chin atop of her head.

"Well I wanted to get plenty of rest so once I woke I could spend some alone time with you."

"I agree, I'm going to have to do something about that if I want to do as I planned later." Kagome looked up at him confusingly.

"Inu-kun, are you up to something?"

"Nothing that I'm sure you wouldn't approve of." He smirked, pressing his lips to hers.

"But it's something I'm sure we won't approve of." The two glanced over at Miroku and Sango, both leaning up against the door way and watching them intently.

"Mind your own business Monk!" Inuyasha hissed holding Kagome tighter to himself.

"You have no idea how much I would love to." Miroku shot back with a sigh. "But you don't know what the two of you are in."

"Kagome, maybe we should go for a walk and you can stretch your legs." Sango suggested getting up. Inuyasha's grip tightened a bit and Kagome was the only one to notice. She pressed a hand to his chest.

"I'll be fine Inu-kun; I think I want to walk a bit with Sango." Inuyasha didn't protests to her wants and assisted her in getting up as she walked out with Sango and Shippo on her shoulder.

"Are you feeling better Kagome?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Shippo, just a little stiff." She smiled rubbing her probing shoulder then noticed her priestess attire. "But I see my shirt was ruined wasn't it?"

"Not really, Kaede just cut off the sleeve to stitch up your wound." Sango remarked. "Kagome, if it isn't invading your privacy, when are you and Inuyasha intending to actually mate?"

Kagome was silent for a moment and was just looking at her feet. "I don't know, I just would like it to be soon. I love him so much."

"Kagome, perhaps waiting would be best." Sango suggested and when she looked at the young girl, she saw the hurt in her eyes. "Just so you don't do anything rash! Multiple times we came across girls who were marrying at our ages, you said that in your time, you wouldn't marry that young."

"That's in my time. Where _most_ people won't marry at our ages, I might not be one of those people!"

"Kagome, I'm not saying you and Inuyasha aren't in love, I believe it I believe you two are meant to be together." Sango assured turning to be face to face with her.

"Then what? You think that this might be a stupid decision now?" Kagome said offensively.

"I just want you to think this through when you're not thinking through love!" Kagome flinched, taking Sango's words the wrong way as tears bedded in her eyes.

"So you think I'm a love sick fool." She whispered.

"Kagome, that's not it." Sango argued extending a hand to only have Kagome spin away and even toss Shippo at her. "Kagome!"

Kagome just ran straight out of the edges of the village towards Inuyasha's Forest. The said half demon bursted out from the hut, hearing the shouts and the scent of Kagome's tears.

"What did you say to her?" He spat at Sango and ran after the priestess. Kagome was running into the forest. Her feet were just carrying her away, when there was no reason to run. Something on the ground made her trip as she crashed into the ground with a grunt. Kagome checked her legs to make sure they were fine, when she felt an uncomfortable sting in her finger.

"You have a thorn." Inuyasha said walking out from behind the tree she was beside and crouched in front of her. "You want to say what happened?" He gently looked at the exact finger that had a small thorn in her finger and glanced at it oddly while waiting for her response.

"I…just don't want to…imagine of how people don't believe we love each other." She said between her breaths. "We are loyal, we've proved that already. We just want to be together."

"And that's how it's going to be." Kagome looked up to the golden eyes staring back at her. "As long as we know we love each other, than no one else's opinion matters, even if they are our friends." Gently between his two claws he tugged the little thorn out and examined the small drop of blood on her finger when he put it in his mouth. Removing it again he grinned and pulled her hand up to her cheek. "And together we shall be."

The same smile appeared on Kagome's face that mirrored on Inuyasha as he kissed her hurt finger.

"The question is, are we ready for that?" Kagome asked standing up with Inuyasha along with her and standing a foot taller than her.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

"Oh thank kami!" She gasped jumping up to his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as his flew around her waist. Their lips were in a passionate lip lock, as Inuyasha gentle pushed her up against the tree, putting both hands on either side of her face as to entrap her. Kagome didn't fight him and leaned into him, wrapping her legs around his waist. His arms went back to roam up and down her back.

"Now that I have you," Inuyasha panted kissing her. "I'm not ever going to let you go."

"That's a large relief." Kagome sighed and gently pressed her lips to hers. He gently lowered them both to the ground and pinned her on the ground below him. Her hands were fiddling with the tie of his haori and tugged the red fabric off to the kosode underneath that she began to start peeling off as well.

"Oh, so we're taking off clothes are we?" He chuckled raising his claw and easily shredding the upper part of her attire off to reveal half of her breast. He smirked and tossed aside the remaining part of the white fabric for her chest to be revealed, and she didn't even blush but kept kissing him savagely.

"We're only half way there." She smiled back roaming her hands up and down his biceps and moved them up to his neck. She moved her lips apart from his to his neck as she placed kissed there and still hugged close to his body, while her other hand crept up to his chin and cradled it there a moment and then reached up to her final destination, his ears. At the base she rubbed them and trailed up to the tip that was softer than she expected. She smiled as she pressed her lips against his and heard a rumble in his chest, loving the ear rub.

"Damn woman." He said huskily and then pushed her to the ground. "You have no clue how good you make me feel. I guess that mean's I need to show you." He lowered his head down to her breasts and nuzzled them gently while both of her hands were at his ears and rubbing them gently. The passion died down at that moment to become sweeter until Kagome felt the lower half of her body feel the warm breeze blow by when she realized she was completely nude now.

"You dirty dog." She laughed at the smirking Inuyasha as she caught him by surprise and tackled him to the ground so she could be above him. "Well now it's only fair we're both the same." Inuyasha smirked, showing a fang beneath his lip and then pushed her back on the ground to tower over her.

"I don't think so. I'm the alpha, so I believe that means you have to do what I say."

"And if I don't?" She played not hiding her smile. He smirked and leaned down closer to her face with his long hair becoming a veil to hide their faces.

"I'll make you." He whispered and leaned to kiss her when a breeze blew by, and a strong one. Lying down beside her, he still dragged her closer to his body to be press against it and cradled her head in his chest as the wind died.

"Inu-kun?" Kagome gently whispered lifting her hand to trail down from his forehead to his cheek.

"Yeah?" Kagome instantly flipped to be atop him again and laughed. "You let your guard dow-" She stopped when she caught sight of something a few feet away.

"What is it?" Inuyasha flipped Kagome down gently and looked up and caught sight of it to. A red flower. A rose that wasn't a part of a bush but was just stem and bud was on the ground a few feet away from them. Something that was blown from who knew where and yet they looked at it oddly when they felt a realization coming to them.

Kagome let out a small gasp as if she were holding her breath and looked around confusingly, not sure how she got to the forest. Inuyasha looked around wildly with a blank expression on his face when he quickly took notice of his bare upper chest. When he turned to Kagome and their eyes met everything of the events over the last few days processed through both of their minds. With Kouga, Kikyo, or them just staying so close to each other.

Kagome held her breath and felt in shock when she took notice of how Inuyasha was looking at her…nude. Her skin turned red quickly and she turned away and jumped up from the ground grabbing the first article of clothing she saw which was Inuyasha's haori. She ran. Ran from the man she loved and was trying to run from her humiliation.

_What was all that?! We were about to have sex! This can't be happening! This isn't happening! I need to get home. I need to get home! He can't catch me! I can't look at him. I can't ever see him again!_

Inuyasha sat in shock before he instantly leapt up and chased after her. He knew exactly where she was headed and being a half demon he caught up with her easily. They were both in the clearing by the well when he caught her wrist. Kagome couldn't move, but she didn't even turn to look at him.

"Let me go…_Inuyasha_." She said bitterly. Inuyasha was silent; he didn't know what to say. "I said LET GO!" She shot him back with her purification to release herself from his hold and jumped down the well to the other side.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled. Saying that felt weird on his tongue to not have said her name like that in the past few days, but dove down the well after her, to only crash face first. "The hell?!"

Leaping out of the well he jumped back in to find it was the same result and he was still in his time. Repeating the process again, Inuyasha looked around angrily.

"WHY THE HELL WON'T THE WELL LET ME THROUGH?!"

**Well…now they're back. Good old Inuyasha and Kagome…ha ha…well the next two chapters will be interesting when we hear about their views. This is the story that I decided to finish probably by the third week or so of October…so please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Kagome's POV**

It was like a dream. That's all I could remember from the past week while being in the feudal era. I only remembered it like that though, but the more I thought of it, it felt the same as being controlled by Tsubaki or Menomaru. I could see it but couldn't really fight against my body. It all started later that same night after our fight. Even though we slept far, far, apart we both seemed to wake up at the same time in the middle of the night and joined to sleep together. I only could feel my true love for him; I couldn't feel any anger towards him. It felt so peaceful, to not be mad at him for being a jerk, or jealous knowing that he was probably thinking about finding Kikyo.

I tried my hardest to stop everything I did. Doing my hardest to put space between the two of us, but my body never listened. I couldn't stop my actions or stop whatever I was saying. The only good thing that came from it was the fact that Inuyasha was the same as her. It was as if our hands were always glued together.

Inuyasha was acting the same as I was, he only spoke to me sweetly, and it was hard to know that was actually him. The way he looked at me made my heart stop and inside I felt embarrassed. It felt strange being the one he was gentle with. After all the times of having seen him go off with Kikyo, of holding in my true feelings it felt nice feeling loved in return.

That was probably why I was only able to doubt what Sango and Miroku said. Even though I knew it was a spell, I didn't want to believe it. For once I wanted to receive love from the one who I loved myself. It turned that I forgot about my own sense, and now, that lead me into the situation of being on my side of the well, in the pitch black of the night.

* * *

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well looking down at the soil that was being dampened by her tears. They were following on their own, even though it was probably caused by her inner feelings. _What was he thinking? Was he disgusted? What was going to happen?_ She thought, bringing her hand up to her face.

Getting up she tied on his haori that she grabbed at last minute to cover herself although now that she was thinking about it, he may never get it back. Not anytime soon. Climbing up the rope ladder she placed over the side of the well, she climbed out and walked over to the door of the well house. Opening the door she stepped through and looked around the area of the shrine. All was quiet and peaceful although the noise of the city was heard as a low murmur.

Going inside she rushed in before anyone of her family could bother to ask anything of her as she ran up to her room. _Is that all I'm going to do now? Only run away?_ Kagome flinched at the thought of her own accusations. Looking around her room, it felt like it had been ages since she was in here. She slid against the back of the door down to the floor.

_Is it really running away? I'm sure he feels grateful that we have some separation, so that he can go see Kikyo without feeling the burden of me._ She thought to herself. _Kikyo, that time we crossed paths Inuyasha almost killed her because of that spell he was placed on with me._ Tears slid down her cheek flowing more like a river. _Maybe it's now for the best I stay away._ _I feel so humiliated…so dirty. At least I can sleep with a calm mind knowing those…actions earlier tonight weren't mine. Were they? I'm sure Inuyasha thinks they are. But I don't think I really wanted to actually have sex with him, I just wanted…his love._

"Kagome!" A knock occurred on the outside of her door. "Souta said he thought he heard you come home, and I just returned from a friend's house. Are you in there?"  
"Yes Mama." She sighed.

"Are you hungry?"

"No…not really. I just want to take a hot bath." Kagome mumbled trying her best to make her voice sound as normal as possible.

"Alright then, I'll just run the bath water for you dear." Kagome smiled weakly even though her mother couldn't see.

Getting up, she passed the mirror on her dresser and couldn't resist looking through it. The girl on the other side looked oddly normal. Like she wasn't in a turmoil fit that was actually occurring inside of her, she looked exactly like a girl who was just in love and dressed in her boyfriend's haori. Her hair was a little on the wild side, but nothing a good wash and comb couldn't fix to make it seem like silk. Her eyes only matched with what Kagome thought they would look like. Hurt. Hurt badly and wanting to forget everything.

Grabbing a fresh pair of clothes, Kagome went across the hall to the bathroom where steam was being built up from the hot water that was filling the tub up quickly.

Dropping Inuyasha's haori on the floor tiles, she was bare again as she sat down in the tub and let the hot water sooth her muscles. She sunk down low into the water, having it reach up above her neck.

_I don't need to go back in a while anyways, I haven't been home in awhile and tomorrow's Monday so I have school. I should take a while to get some work done, and to try and relax._ She thought sinking under the water for a minute. _Besides, maybe I need some personal time. I can't really have it in the feudal era._ Her eyes bolted awake as she looked and her reflection in the water and felt the tears fill her eyes.

_I'll never get over it if I cry at every moment I think of going back there._ She reasoned wiping away her tears. _Maybe I need some good sleep and surely school will get my mind off things…back there._ Finishing up her bath, Kagome dried off with a fluffy towel her mom laid out and put on her pajamas. Walking back into her room, combing the last of her hair, she didn't realize she left her window open from the last time she was able to stay home and visit.

She always left her window open for Inuyasha. Feeling tears want to escape her eyes she shook her head furiously. _Get a grip!_ She screamed in her head slamming the window closed. _Inuyasha did run after me when I ran off, I wonder why he didn't go through the well._

A flash ran by in her mind about removing the beads she placed on Inuyasha. _Those beads created the bond between me and Inuyasha. I wonder now that he is without those beads, and our connection doesn't exist, he doesn't have a reason to pass through the well. This is fantastic! I can stay as long as I want!_

Grinning to herself she flopped on her bed and tried her best to get to sleep.

* * *

The ringing of the alarm clock oddly didn't knock Kagome out of her mood. Turning off the alarm she sat up in bed and stretched. Her back felt much better spending the night on a mattress instead of the ground. _Even if it was without Inuyas-NO!_ She interrupted her thoughts and leapt from bed. Pulling out a fresh uniform, she threw off her pajamas and dressed for school adjusting the tie when she ran her hair brush through her hair before going downstairs.

"Morning!" She greeted with a large smile as she entered the kitchen and took a seat beside Souta for breakfast.

"Good morning." Her grandfather nodded only paying attention to his paper. "Wait Kagome! When did you get home?"

"Last night." She said simply taking a bite of her omelet.

"Oh," Was all he said returning back to reading his paper.

"How long are you going to be here?" Souta asked causing Kagome to freeze up. There was translation to what Souta was asking which meant he was wondering when he was going to see Inuyasha again.

"Why do you want to know?" Kagome asked acting a bit snobbish to her younger brother.

"I like being an only child?" Kagome shot him a glare as he chuckled and rose from the table having finished his breakfast and ran off.

"It would be nice though, knowing how long we can spend time with you Kagome." Her mother said sliding in the seat across from her own daughter with her own breakfast.

"A while." Kagome said sadly looking down at her eggs. "I'm going to stay for as long as _I _want." She felt a small sting in her heart saying that and when she looked down at her omelet; she remembered the time she made her own special omelet for Inuyasha. The tears were beginning to want to return, and that she couldn't allow.

"I'm going to leave early and try to get my make-up work." She excused, no longer having an appetite as she grabbed the sack of lunch her mother already packed and headed towards the front door. Slipping into her shoes and putting her backpack on Kagome went off to school.

_If Inuyasha can't come get me, then whose even to say I have to go back. Kikyo could finish the journey, I have no need to go back there._

Running to school, she was one of the first few there.

"Is that Higurashi?" Her Sensei said unbelievably as he was beginning to clean the boards.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better."

"Last I heard you had bronchitis again and were hospitalized."

_Thanks a lot Grandpa._ Kagome's eye twitched furiously as she walked over to her seat. Opening her math book, she read over most of the steps to refresh her memory so she could understand the notes she got when she asked for copies of her friends' notes.

"Kagome?" Looking up, she saw Ayumi was walking over to her. "I don't believe it, how are you feeling?"

"Much better now…I guess." Kagome smiled. "I think I'll be able to come in much more often."

"Great! You came just in time for the test tomorrow." Ayumi cheered, being the nerd.

"Did I hear you say Kagome was here?" The voice of Eri asked peeking her head in the classroom and smiled. "Hey it is Kagome." She said waving Yuka over as they both came into the room.

"You sure you're healthy enough to be in school?" Yuka asked walking up to stand by Ayumi and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, when we came to your house to visit once, your family said you were currently in the hospital." Eri added.

"Yeah…my treatment was going well so they thought it would be fine if I went back to my life just as long as I took my medicine." _I'm getting just as bad as Grandpa._ "Is it true we have a test?"

"Tomorrow, yes unfortunately." Eri nodded glumly.

"Then…would it be too much to ask if after school I made copies of your notes?" Eri and Yuka exchanged glances.

"That's why we went to visit you." Yuka smiled friendlily.

"We thought we should help out and be nice to you since you were being hospitalized we made copies of our notes and highlighted the main parts that we were told would be on the test." Eri finished taking off her own backpack and pulled out a packet of papers that she placed on Kagome's desk.

"You guys are the best." Kagome said looking up at her friends with thankful eyes.

"You are our friend; we're just upset we don't get to see you that much." Ayumi smiled when she looked at the clock. "Oh! I better get to my class! See you after school!" She waved running off.

_They have a point. My friends in the feudal era aren't my only friends. I never spend time with my friends and family, whenever I come home I'm too busy making up my homework and studying to spend time with them, and once I might get caught up in my school work, Inuyasha comes back to take me home._ Kagome thought as class began and they were reviewing for the test. _I hate having a double life like this._

* * *

"So how's your boyfriend Kagome?" Ayumi asked popping a french fry in her mouth. The four school girls were gathered at their usual after school spot, WacDonald's after a long day. Both Eri and Yuka grew disgusted faces but instead of coming up with a change of their most interested subject, they just took to eating their food.

Kagome's jaw fell open, although nothing came out as she clamped her mouth shut and looked down at her soda. She didn't order any food and didn't even eat much of her lunch her appetite was so spoiled.

"Oh? Is he two timing again?" Yuka quipped setting down her burger.

"No."

"Being a jerk again?" Eri asked.

"No."

"Did you guys brake up?" Yuka asked again.

"Not technically." Kagome mumbled.

"Then what happened?" Ayumi asked in a sympathetic and gentle voice. Kagome's face turned dark red, not wanting to tell this to her friends.

"Noooooooooooo!" Eri gasped deeply.

"What?" The other two girls asked in unison. Eri leaned in closer to Kagome's face.

"You guys…did it." The other two gasped spinning their heads to Kagome who met none of their gazes.

"Not technically."

"Oh my god! You did!" Yuka shouted, causing a few head turns.

"Not so loud!" Kagome hissed. "And we just got very close; I stopped before we did, end of story." She huffed sipping from her drink.

"So you're embarrassed from it?" Eri asked.

"What do you think?"

"Oooooooo," Yuka hissed. "What happened after you stopped yourselves?"

"I ran off." Kagome muttered. "And now I don't know if I can ever face him again."

"Why did you stop him?" Eri asked curiously, resting her chin in her palm.

"I don't know, maybe because I don't want to have sex."

"You didn't want to have sex with him?" Yuka asked raising a brow.

"Nooo, I love him, but having sex would have been a mistake both of us would have made. And he's in love with someone else." Kagome said sadly.

"You see!" Yuka said slamming her fist on the table. "That's why there is no good coming from loving a two-timer."

"But if he wanted to have sex, wouldn't that mean he has some feelings for you?" Ayumi asked innocently that the other two shot her an annoyed look.

"Or he just wanted to get laid." Eri added bitterly.

"It wasn't him though." Kagome murmured. "We were under a…influence."

The three gasped and leaned in closer to Kagome. "Does that mean you've been drinking to?!" Kagome slammed her head on the table in frustration.

After leaving the food joint, they walked together until they parted ways for Kagome to head back to the shrine and the others to head to their homes in the city.

_Maybe Eri and Yuka are right._ She thought walking home with the sun setting off in the distance creating more shadows. _Being in love with a two-timer is trouble and I don't want to make him chose. I want to put off our departure for as long as I can. I wouldn't have to worry about that if I went back, would I? _

She was already at the steps of the shrine as she walked up them and came to a view of the shrine and could see the vision of the past. The green grass and the clear sky that was seen in between the tops of the trees. The Goshinboku standing taller than them all. Kagome walked up by the sacred tree and looked up at it.

_That time with Menomaru, Inuyasha and I transcended time. We must have a pretty strong bond in order to do that. _She brushed her hand along the scar of the tree gently, knowing five hundred and fifty years ago Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to this tree, and only five hundred years ago, she released him from it. Her bangshid over her eyes as she stepped away from it. _It's not me he wants though. If he truly ever wanted me, he would have told me. Instead he told Kikyo. Kikyo is the one he chose and I almost got in the way of his choice because of my feelings. It would truly be better for everyone if I never returned. Miroku and Sango will be okay and I'm sure they'll take care of Shippo. _

When she looked up to the tree she saw Inuyasha's peaceful face from the time she first saw him. _I'm really in love with him, but he's not in love with me. Inuyasha doesn't have the beads of subjugation, now, he can be free of the burden of me._

There was a low rumble in the earth as Kagome's eyes grew curiously at the Earth shaking beneath her.

"Wh…what's going on?" She asked herself steadying herself by holding onto the Goshinboku and she looked up to the darkening sky. The aura around her was growing darker and corrupt as a dangerous wind blew by her violently.

_Something bad is going on._

* * *

**This chapter practically killed me. It took me hours in order to get this out I only at first had about 600 words so you're welcome for getting over my writer's block and getting this chapter out. So not only did I end it on another cliffy, but next chapter you won't be able to find out what's going on in Kagome's time because I want to get Inuyasha's view of the curse out. T.T that's going to be painfully hard but I'll come up with something. I was thinking of everyone making fun of him or something. Well please give me lots of beautiful reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha's POV**

Why? Why do I have no control over what I say or do? Why do I have to act like a wimp, like that Hobo back in Kagome's time. I don't want to act like this. I don't want to be forced into doing this. Those were my only thoughts during most of the time that spell was overpowering me. Holding her hand, something I've only done once before by ourselves. I didn't want to act like this in front of the others, in front of my brother, in front of Kikyo. I had no control, and more importantly, I didn't know if this was how she truly felt. What did she think through this time? She never minded me being a half demon, but was that enough, for her to actually love a half demon?

* * *

"Fuck." Inuyasha growled to himself as he jumped out from the well again. He was mad at everything; the old hag for putting him in this situation, for Kagome running off before they could talk this out, at Sango and Miroku for being right, but worst of all, mad at himself. He slammed his head up against the trunk of a tree, needing to try and calm down his anger; which got him into this.

The cool wind blew against his bare back giving him a refreshing feeling. With his kosode rolled at the waist, since Kagome left being half dressed was the least of his concerns at the moment, that and it didn't really matter. Closing his eyes a moment, the image of Kagome's angry and hurt expression filled his mind. The knowledge that he was responsible of her need to runaway was a great guilt.

But she just **had **to run off before we could actually talk about this and understand it wasn't us. Inuyasha thought. Now who knows how long she'll be gone or when she'll come back.

At the horizon, the sun began to shed a few of its rays on the world and during from night to dawn. Turning to the well, Inuyasha leapt in the air and went through to only fall gracefully on the soft soil placed at the bottom.

"DAMN IT!" His rage over powered him as he punched his fist into the ground. "Why won't the well let me through to her?!" Inuyasha leapt back out and paced around, thinking over the possible reasons. "I hate the logic of this thing." He muttered kicking at one of the boards of the old well.

Glaring at the well, there was only one person he could think of…Kaede. Rubbing a palm over his face he sighed in defeat. He was going to need to ask her about this, the last conversation he had with her while under the curse was telling her his true feelings about Kagome. Red flushed over his face from both embarrassment and anger again with the hold hag who cursed him with his open feelings.

Pulling up his kosode he tightened it up and braced himself for the humiliation he was now going to suffer for probably the rest of his existence. Walking back the way to the village, a few of the villagers were already coming out to go and work out in the fields. Approaching the Kaede's hut, he wavered around outside, his face still red but an upset scowl was on his face. He didn't really have to go inside, did he?

"Hey, I smell Inuyasha outside!" Shippo's voice piped up. Yes, yes he did have to. Throwing aside the bamboo flap, Inuyasha stormed in to the startled faces of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Where's Kaede?"

"Oh, is Kagome hurt again?" Sango asked as she paused from making eggs for their breakfast.

"That didn't answer my question." Inuyasha huffed impatiently.

"No, I doubt she is. Otherwise he would have brought her." Miroku pointed out to her.

"Can you stop acting as if I wasn't **here**!?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Something's different about Inuyasha." Shippo noticed as the three of them all tilted their head in observation of the hanyou.

"Oh for crying out loud I'm back to fucking normal!" Inuyasha shouted as the three all flinched.

"I knew it wouldn't last forever." Miroku muttered to himself.

"Part of me is glad but if he's going to yell a lot again we should go and find that old woman." Sango added.

"Will you stop acting like I'm not here!?"

"Sorry." The two adults apologized in unison.

"Now where is Kaede? I have something to ask her." Inuyasha growled directing his gaze from them all.

"She went to go collect some herbs, but she said she'd be back soon." Sango replied.

"Fine." Walking over, he took a seat by the fire and crossed his hands over his chest with having no sleeves to put them up. Thanks a lot Kagome. He thought a little bitterly, although he understood why she took his haori.

"So," Miroku muttered. "Where is Kagome if that curse was broken?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and prepared to be blamed for everything as he usually was whenever Kagome went home.

"She went back to her own time." A tense and awkward silence filled the room, where the only other noise was the small crackle of the fire.

"What happened?" Sango asked, a small amount of anger filled her throat but she was obviously willing to listen to Inuyasha's half first.

"That remains our business." Inuyasha huffed not meeting anyone's gaze. While a knowing smirk spread across Miroku's face as he leaned closer to Inuyasha.

"So you did something filthy to Lady Kagome?" There was a very loud 'THUMP' as Miroku was soon rubbing a new bump on the back of his head placed there by Inuyasha's fist.

"Like I said, it's **our** business." He growled.

"It seems Inuyasha is both his normal self yet is somehow still calm." Sango noticed with her hand stroking Kirara's fur.

"It must have been that his feelings of love gave him some patience and consideration." Shippo added.

"You're such a smart kid." Sango praised. Whenever Kagome left she tried to be just a supportive figure in Shippo's life to fill in for her.

"I beg to differ."

"And Inuyasha is the same old idiot."

"What was that runt?" Inuyasha growled dangerously approaching him from behind and slamming his face down in the ground.

"Is that Inuyasha I hear?" The old voice of Kaede asked as she moved aside the flap gently and hobbled inside slowly with a basket in her hands.

"About time you got here hag."

"Oh, are ye back to your old self Inuyasha?" Kaede asked eyeing the hanyou up and down.

"That's not the subject we're discussing old bat, the well won't work."

"What do you mean the well won't work?" Miroku interrupted. "You did say Kagome went through didn't she?" Inuyasha fought back the growl he had in his throat, but turned to the old priestess.

"I mean…the well won't allow me to pass through to her time." Inuyasha was the only one at that moment to not gasp although the shock didn't last long.

"Well at least Kagome can get some piece." Miroku pointed out.

"And actually have time with her family." Sango added.

"Not to mention get peace from Inuyasha." Shippo nodded.

"You're **all **getting on my last nerve." Inuyasha growled clenching his hand into a fist.

"Inuyasha, I am disappointed in you." Kaede sighed hobbling over to a seat by the fire with Sango. "Surely with your heightened senses, I thought you could have figured out what happened with you by now."

"Start making sense Kaede." Inuyasha growled threateningly.

"You are missing a gift around your neck from Kagome." Kaede reminded stirring the contents of the pan. Inuyasha looked at his necks and did just remember he no longer had the beads of subjection on him.

"Those weren't a gift they were a curse."

"None the less, that built a special bond over you to Kagome's time. With it no longer on you, you share no connection with Young Kagome."

"So without that connection he can't pass through the well to Kagome." Sango stated for him.

"I suppose that means we'll be waiting on Kagome to return then." Miroku sighed, getting comfortable up against the wall.

"I hope she comes back soon and with more treats." Shippo whimpered pulling out one of the treats from Kagome's yellow bag. It was only then that Inuyasha realized the big yellow sack in the room that he frantically snatched up easily.

"Shit." He muttered. "She left her bag."

"So?" Sango asked.

"She left her bag, meaning she left behind these." Inuyasha muttered digging through the bag and brought out the small jar with a few fragments of the jewel shards glowing inside.

"But if Kagome left those-" Shippo shouted in alarm.

"Then she can't come back here either!" Sango gasped.

"Yeah, now my inability to pass through the well doesn't sound so great does it?" Inuyasha muttered facing away from them all. A scent passed by him as a scowl spread across his face. "Great, just the person we needed to see."

"Come on out here mutt face!"

"Kouga?" Sango asked as she looked up to Miroku.

"This will be a mess to explain" He sighed as Inuyasha growled and stomped outside. The wolf demon stood there with his arms crossed over his breast plate with an angry expression on his face. Then Inuyasha noticed it, the purple beads and the white and yellow fangs strung on a string around his neck. The beads that connected him to Kagome.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"I have come to claim Kagome."

"You'll do no such thing."

"I assure you I will. Where is Kagome?"

"She went to her own home."

"Where is that?"

"In a different time dumb ass, why do you think she dresses differently?"

"I assumed to try and tempt you." Miroku chuckled to himself from where he was watching from the doorway of the hut with Sango peering over his shoulder to watch to.

"When will she be back?" Kouga growled impatiently, glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

"I don't know." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"You can't go get her?!" Kouga shouted stepping closer to the hanyou when he sniffed his nose and widened his eyes. Leaning closer he sniffed again, and stepped back. "You dirty half breed, you forced yourself on her didn't you?!"

"Shut your mouth when you don't know what you're talking about wolf!" Inuyasha growled dangerously.

"You cretin, I'll kill you for sure." Kouga hissed swinging his leg up to kick Inuyasha in the cheek, but the hanyou was able to duck away.

"Bastard, will you get your snout of other people's business!?"

"You're the bastard! Forcing yourself on **my **woman!"

"She's not **your** woman!" Inuyasha hissed possessively. "And in answer to your earlier question, I can't get her.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I no longer have the beads that can pass through the well to her time, now they're on you." Kouga stared at him for a few moments when a dangerous smile spread over his face.

"So you can't pass through, but I can."

Shit. Inuyasha cursed in his mind as Kouga ran off, with Inuyasha following closely on his tail. If he passed through to Kagome time, no one will be able to stop him from taking her. I can't let that happen! Even though Kouga had jewel shards in his leg, Inuyasha was able to move past him and tackled him to the ground. Kouga elbowed him in the chin and tossed Inuyasha off his back.

"Hell if I let you get to Kagome." Inuyasha growled and immediately jumped back and reached for his sword when he realized he left it back in Kaede's hut. SHIT!

"Ha, can't fight without your sword can you mutt?" Kouga mocked.

"I'll skin you with my bare hands." Inuyasha growled cracking his knuckles. "CLAWS OF STEEL!" The dozens of yellow lights whipped out from his claws and targeted Kouga who just dodged the majority of them with only having a few nick him.

"Do something hanyou." Kouga snickered, running right back up in front of him. "Now this is how you fight." Kouga clenched his fist and punched him hard in the stomach, Inuyasha only flinching from the impact but still stabbed his claws through Kouga's shoulder. Kouga lifted his leg up to knee him in the stomach. Hunching over Kouga extended his own claws to their own length and stabbed them straight through the back of the hanyou.

"You seem to act so pathetic when there's no Kagome here to cheer you on."

Kagome…I can't let the asshole…get to her. Inuyasha thought when he noticed the claws of his own hand extend to the same full length as Kouga's or Sesshomaru's, like he was becoming a full demon. But the thing was, he wasn't losing control, his demon was loaning him the full power he need to save Kagome. Lifting up his hand, Inuyasha jabbed it through Kouga's own stomach, right through the breastplate and all.

"Face it hanyou." Kouga swallowed, trying his hardest to not act like he was in pain as he lifted up his other hand and shoved it more towards Inuyasha's lower back. "Kagome's mine." Blood poured out from the fresh wound turning the grass crimson.

"Over my…dead…body!" He coughed, about to stab it through Kouga as well, when Kouga's knee met his face and knocked him back on the ground. Now the front of his white kosode was now as red as his haori. Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha pulled the strength to sit up when Kouga's foot crashed down on his chest and forced him back down.

"Now I can finally do what I've always wanted to have done since the moment we met, and finish you off." Kouga growled placing his claws right above Inuyasha's throat. "So long mutt face."

A flash of light sliced through right across the breastplate of Kouga's. Slicing it in half and leaving a deep mark on his chest.

Kouga's gaze looked up when he saw the same cold gold eyes that he came across before. Sesshomaru stood by a tree, with Rin hiding behind him afraid of the wolf demon and Jaken next to him with his stick of two heads prepared.

"How dare you try and kill Lord Sesshomaru's brother! Don't you know Sesshomaru will be the one to kill him?!" Jaken crowed when Sesshomaru's boot crashed down on his head.

"Jaken, take Rin away from here." He ordered not moving his gaze from the wolf.

"Oh! Of course my lord." Jaken bowed repeatedly. "Come along Rin!" Rin followed after the toad demon, as the two demons both glared at each other intensely.

"I shall not allow you to take my brother's woman." He said calmly. "If you leave now and quietly, and never return in order to take her away, I shall allow you to live. If not then know I shall rip off your limbs to feed to my dragon, and even your own wolves."

There was no doubt in Kouga that the sophisticated demon would live short of his promises and he ran off with only a cloud of dust as a trail. Sesshomaru's gaze went to the hanyou as he walked over and grabbed the body of his younger brother and followed the scent of the humans he always travelled with.

Stepping inside, all looked up in alarm as he dropped Inuyasha on the floor. "Do not mention this to him."

**Alright I'm done now; I've been working on this for nearly five hours so I expect some reviews. And this thing is coming to an end. Tomorrow I plan to type up the last two chapters in advance so review and I shall post them up quickly. *sigh* after two years of waiting the final act is finally in English. And earlier tonight I turned it on and was majorly disappointed with the new voices… :'( I miss the old Inuyasha.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last time in **_**Curse of the Red String**_

**In Kagome's time**

_I'm really in love with him, but he's not in love with me. Inuyasha doesn't have the beads of subjugation, now, he can be free of the burden of me._

There was a low rumble in the earth as Kagome's eyes grew curiously at the Earth shaking beneath her.

"Wh…what's going on?" She asked herself steadying herself by holding onto the Goshinboku and she looked up to the darkening sky. The aura around her was growing darker and corrupt as a dangerous wind blew by her violently.

_Something bad is going on._

**Back in the Feudal Era**

"Shit." He muttered. "She left her bag."

"So?" Sango asked.

"She left her bag, meaning she left behind these." Inuyasha muttered digging through the bag and brought out the small jar with a few fragments of the jewel shards glowing inside.

"But if Kagome left those-" Shippo shouted in alarm.

"Then she can't come back here either!" Sango gasped.

**Now on with the story after a quick… Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

The earth rumbled beneath Kagome's feet as she tried to steady herself from the constant shaking.

"What in the world's going on?!"

"The past is suddenly now being changed." A calm smooth voice answered. A chill ran up Kagome's spine as she slowly turned and recognized. _The same gold eyes and silver hair!_

"Sesshomaru-sama?!" Sure enough the great son of the dog demon stood before her not in the same usual attire he wore back in the feudal era, but an actual business suit.

"I used to be addressed by that name sometime ago." He answered coolly as the rumbling soon came to a stop. "Now I'm simply Sesshomaru Taisho head president of many companies with my properties."

"Then what do you mean that the past has changed?"

"I shouldn't say exactly what happens, but even though you don't think you play a significant part in the past you have a fairly large role in the future of this world."

"I don't understand." Kagome said feeling a lump in her throat and her vision becoming filtered with her tears.

"You still have a part to play in the destruction of Naraku. Think of it, that if you are not there to play your part, the job is never carried out."

"You mean…if I stay here, then Naraku won't be killed?"

"Precisely," He nodded looking up at the tree. "Your mind must be keener on staying here so this future was ready to fall apart to the future it would be if Naraku was never killed."

"I suppose you came to make me go back then." Kagome said taking a step back.

"No, I don't have to do that. If Naraku awakens then I will kill him, but you must think about the cost that would be here." Sesshomaru said pointing out to the buildings in the horizon. "Many people will suffer from the cost of this war that will go on for a long time."

There was a pain of guilt in Kagome's chest. Her heart was always prone to saving as many people as she could, even at the cost of her own life.

"Then why did you come if you weren't going to make me return to the past and end it there?"

"Like I said Kagome, I don't need to make you go back. I know you'll go back." Kagome's brown eyes shot up and actually glared at Sesshomaru, the fire burning in her chest similar to the first time they met and he was trying to kill Inuyasha.

"How dare you! You can't come here and say you know exactly what I'm going to do! I'm my own person and I decide who I am and what my actions will be!" Sesshomaru only looked at her with an annoyed disposition.

"I don't know why my brother has taste in a girl that challenges him. But know this Priestess." His eyes looked up into hers with cold superiority that froze her on the spot. "I know what you're going to do because I know you. One, you won't stand the risk of the people in this future dying and will go back. However the final decision still rests within your hands and you are letting your emotions wield you out of control."

"At least I have emotions!"

"I can see why my brother must like you so much, like him you have no boundaries of restraint when talking to those superior to you. But you're too scared to go back and face the unknown."

"It's not unknown when I know I'll go back there and it'll all be a humiliating heartbreak!" She shouted at him, placing her hands over her face.

"Are you for certain?" There was a small gasp in her throat as she looked up at the demon.

"What?"

"No one is ever certain of what the future may bring. I'm probably the closest one to it because I'm a pureblood demon and remain in control, but still the game of chess may take a different turn. Originally you, my brother, and the other humans would be used to kill Naraku. However…" His hands grabbed her wrists and pulled them from her face so she would look at him. "I never expected that you would become Inuyasha's woman."

"What?!"

"I obviously said too much." Sesshomaru declared letting her go and turning away.

"Sesshomaru!"

"The choice is yours priestess." He called behind himself and walked off. A rough wind passed by, blowing aside her long black locks as she watched the silver haired man with tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't even have shards to get back!" He stopped walking and only partially turned his head back to look at her.

"You will find your way back." Then he walked off down the steps of the shrine and disappeared.

_He could be only using me._ She thought looking up at the twisted clouds above in the sky. _Right? He said he only ever thought of me as his pawn, he could be moving me to do what he wants. Would he use my feelings for Inuyasha to do that though?_

Kagome turned and walked inside when the winds picked up and the aura grew stronger. She stopped in her past and looked over at the well house. The shadows or the dark sky made the wood seem old and dark, giving the well house an eerie feeling.

_I know what I have to do, but I don't think I can._ She thought when she felt her heart pound in her chest. Her first time in the feudal era, she didn't know anything. She was only an average normal teenager before. Then after she met Inuyasha she became stronger. He made her into a stronger person. Sure before she still had her stubbornness, but he helped awaken the bravery she never knew was in her. There was nothing she couldn't face.

Realizing her courage, Kagome spun on her heel and walked inside the house. She first slipped off her shoes before running upstairs and went into her room to grab the one thing she definitely needed to take back with her.

_I said before I would always stand by him, and now I have to live up to that promise. Even if he hates me, the end of Naraku is near and they need me and everyone here needs me. If he thinks it was a mistake and rather go off with Kikyo…._ A tear rolled down her cheek as she reached under her pillow and pulled out the robe of the fire rat. Holding it close to her face she closed her eyes trying to calm herself. _I have to be fine with it._

Folding it up her arms she ran back downstairs and into the kitchen. Her mother stood at the counter, chopping vegetables and putting them into a boiling pot; not even noticing the dark skies outside the window in front of her.

"Oh welcome home Kagome!" She exclaimed, looking up at her daughter. Kagome's face was so serious; her heart breaking not knowing how to tell her mother there was a chance that she might never come back.

"Well…I'm about to go back to Inuyasha's time." She squeaked holding up the red robe her mother knew belonged to Inuyasha.

"So soon?" Her mother's smile dropped a little but she still held one. "I was hoping to spend some time together but try to come back a little longer next time."

"Okay Mom…" Kagome said choking up, tears going down her face. "I…I'll try."

"Kagome dear, what's wrong?" Ai asked soothingly, going to hug her daughter. Kagome hugged her back resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I'm just a little sleep deprived."

"Then you need to rest-"

"I can't…I need to go back. There's something there I need to do…and I love you Mama." Kagome whimpered.

"Oh Kagome. You say that as if we're going to be separated forever." Ai said brushing her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Everything will be fine." Kagome smiled tenderly with her tears bedded in her eyes and nodded in gratitude.

"Thanks Mama." Ai smiled back as Kagome backed away and the two only held hands.

"Good luck." She whispered softly letting go and folding her hands in front of her. Kagome pulled her hand away and nodded with a serious face as she put back on her shoes and went outside. Up in the sky, electricity ran through the clouds by the mixture of the strong aura in the Earth's atmosphere. The wind was blowing harsher and the trees were bending to its will.

_I don't know how I'm going to get back._ Kagome thought walking over to the well house. _But it's something I have to do._

She walked down the steps and placed her hands on the side of the well. _Before I have gone through this well without any shards. So now I will have to summon the power in me to do that again._ She closed her eyes a moment and listened to the wind outside beating against the wood of the well house, but only thought of one thing. _Inuyasha. It's true. I'm in love with you. It's something I've always have been. I was happy under that influence, though I would be happier if the love you returned was real. I'll return to defeat Naraku, but now you no longer wear the beads of subjection. You're free from me. _

_Kikyo once told me the wood of this well was made from a tree of time. That time I passed through it without shards but with the connection we shared. I just hope this works._ She prayed and threw herself over the side. It was like falling into the Earth. Although she was it was different, it felt like she was falling into a pit of doom. It felt that way for five seconds when the usual sensation overcame her.

Kagome's brown eyes flew open to look at the starry world she was sucked into. The space of time that was a beautiful passage; as she landed softly at the bottom of the well. She let out the air she didn't know she was holding and looked up to see the clear sky above her. She was back.

It was dusk, pink and reds coloring the skies. Grabbing hold of the vines that still garnished the inside of the well to conveniently help her climb out of the well, she was able to reach up and overlook the edge. It was easier to climb the well without a twenty pound backpack weighing her down, though she still felt a large weight on her heart.

Pulling herself up over the side, she sat on the edge of the well and looked around. The aura here wasn't like the way it was back at home. She started walking her way back to the village when she was hardly within sight of it and he was there. He stood in the middle of the road looking at her. His golden eyes were both shocked and hurt, they made her want to retaliate and run back home. But she knew he wouldn't allow that. Though he looked hurt, his eyes showed the look that he was upset with her and not ready to let her go, a little flattering to her.

"Well?" She asked feeling a little choked. The tears threatened to come back out of her eyes but she refused. "Is there anything you want to say Inuyasha?"

He was only silent. Silent and still staring at her and aggravating her.

"If you don't then I do. I only came back because Naraku will somehow come back and ruin the future if I didn't. But I have to be honest with you. I didn't think what happened was a big mistake, well it was, but it's true. I love you, so that's what the woman wanted to prove. And I enjoyed being able to act that way although I hated not being able to act like myself. But I'm done and I need to know. Tell me you want to go off with Kikyo. Ease the pain I have in my chest for thinking that one day an idiotic jerk like you would actually love a girl like me. So please, just say her name. Say it I won't be- why are you coming towards me?" She asked realizing the hanyou was walking towards her slowly. One of his clawed hands grabbed her wrists to prevent herself from running away while the other wrapped around her neck to hold her still.

Then his lips were on hers. Kagome's eyes widened as a muffled sound came from her lips. She tried pushing him away although he was far stronger than her and held her still until he pulled away and just stared at her

A gentle wind blew by and their hair both blew along in it. His long silver hair seemed prettier than hers. It was a tense situation. Neither knowing what to say until something was actually said. Until he said the one thing she never knew he would say.

"Kagome." Her name.

**Cliff hanger! Sort of? SO please review and what!? *stares into notebook* there is probably only one chapter left planned!? Plus maybe a bonus chapter?! I don't know but I'll probably write more for this story after Christmas because it's a resolution to finish it by maybe my birthday. So please review! That could be your present to me. I gave you a good chapter so I deserve some reviews. Have a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays! Now it's time for more fan fiction!**


End file.
